I WANT YOUR MONEY
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / KAISOO / EXO FF / Ch 6 / Hanya demi uang dan kemapanan, Kyungsoo rela menjadi seorang 'PSK Namja'. Pekerjaan yang menuntutnya memberikan kepuasan bagi pelanggannya. Namun, dia harus menyembunyikan itu dari orang sekitarnya, termasuk ibunya di kampung dan juga seorang namja bernama 'Kai' yang menjadi tetangga apartemennya. Bagaimana Kisahnya? / BL / Yaoi / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

Bagian 1

I WANT YOUR MONEY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Seminggu yang lalu.

"Halo omma." kata seorang pemuda, yang mengangkat telefon dari ibunya.

"Halo Kyungsoo sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik omma. Aku baik baik saja, omma sendiri bagaimana?"

"Omma baik baik saja. Tapi adikmu... Adikmu sakit..."

"Kenapa dengan Dio? Sakit apa omma?" pemuda yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu seketika panik, karena mendengar adik satu satunya yang masih berumur 8 tahun sakit.

"Adikmu masuk rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari. Dia terkena malaria. Hmm.. tapi yang jadi masalah adalah biayanya. Omma tidak punya cukup uang. Omma..."

"Omma tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan mengirim uang kepada omma." Kyungsoo memotong cepat kata kata ibunya.

"Tapi... Apa kau sudah dapat pekerjaan di kota Seoul sana?"

"Su.. Sudah omma." jawab Kyungsoo, terbata bata. Dia terpaksa bohong.

"Syukurlah Kyungsoo."

"Omma tenang. Berikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk Dio. Masalah uang omma tidak perlu khawatir." tutup Kyungsoo.

Yeah, itulah percakapan yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang berada di kampung. Beberapa waktu lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan meninggalkan kampung halaman menuju ke Kota Seoul, ibu Kota Korea Selatan. Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mengadu alias mengubah nasib.

Percakapan diatas itu terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo sama sekali belum mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hanya mempunyai uang untuk menyewa kontrakan murah dalam bentuk kamar minimalis.

Dan sekarang, keadaannya berbeda. Kyungsoo sudah menemukan 'pekerjaan' yang bisa menyokong hidupnya sendiri beserta hidup keluarganya di kampung. Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pekerja seks komersial (PSK) Namja.

Yeah, itulah pilihan yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kehidupan di Korea Selatan memang tidak mudah, terutama di kota Seoul yang hiruk pikuk. Persaingan hidup dan angka bunuh diri selalu seiring sejalan. Banyak yang melakukan segala cara agar bisa eksis menjalani kehidupan dan bisa diterima oleh masyarakat. Banyak yang melakukan operasi plastik untuk menunjang karir ditengah tuntutan kesempurnaan Korea. Banyak yang bisa bertahan dan banyak pula yang gagal, yah itulah hidup.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat menjadi seorang trainer disebuah perusahaan agensi terkemuka, bermodalkan tampang yang lumayan dan suara merdu, dia berharap bisa debut menjadi seorang Kpop idol. Tapi sejarah membuktikan lain, hanya tiga hari sejak dirinya diterima menjadi trainer (yang belum tentu debut) Kyungsoo memutuskan keluar. Itu disebabkan dirinya mendapatkan pembullyan dan pelecehan seksual oleh senior senior disana. Banyak yang menganggapnya terlalu imut dan terlalu 'yeoja', terlebih memang dia pandai masak dan suka bersih bersih.

Dan kini Kyungsoo dengan pertimbangan matang dan tidak mudah memilih menjadi seorang PSK namja independent alias tanpa terikat mucikari atau sejenisnya, dia bekerja sendiri dan bisa menentukan semuanya tanpa dikekang.

Berawal dari butuhnya dana untuk pengobatan adiknya yang berada di kampung, Kyungsoo dengan sigap memutar otak dan mencari cara bagaimana mendapatkan uang dalam hitungan jam saja. Dia tidak mungkin pergi meminta minta atau menjadi pengemis dijalan. Dan tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo sedang hoki. Dia mendapati suami pemilik kontrakan sedang bertengkar dengan sang istri. Pertengkaran itu berujung bermalamnya si suami di kamar Kyungsoo yang hanya sendirian saja. Tepat saat itulah si suami menerima 'service' Kyungsoo yang hanya dengan oral saja (si suami jarang mendapatkan belaian dari sang istri), Kyungsoo mendapatkan uang hanya dalam hitungan jam, tidak perlu bekerja keras dan menunggu sebulan untuk gajian.

Dari situlah Kyungsoo berpikir, jika dengan hanya memanjakan kelamin orang lain saja dan uang bisa datang dengan mudah, maka untuk apa mencari pekerjaan yang butuh waktu dan tenaga tapi hasilnya hanya bisa dirasakan sebulan sekali.

"Omma. Keadaan Dio bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah beberapa hari adiknya di rawat di rumah sakit. Percakapan masih terjadi lewat telefon.

"Adikmu sudah mulai baikan. Ini berkat kau sayang. Seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak mengirim uang cepat, entah apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu..." ibu Kyungsoo terisak pelan diujung sana.

"Omma jangan menangis. Uang bukan lagi suatu masalah omma." kata Kyungsoo, menenangkan ibunya.

"Jadi kapan kau pulang? Minggu ini?"

"Ehh.. Itu.. Minggu ini sepertinya sulit omma. Boss di cafe tidak mengijinkan karyawan baru libur dalam masa percobaan kerja omma." bohong Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah sayang. Omma hanya bisa berpesan, jaga diri baik baik. Jangan sampai jatuh dalam pergaulan bebas."

"I.. Iya omma."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo harus membohongi ibunya bahwa dia bekerja sebagai pegawai kontrak sebuah cafe di kota Seoul. Dia tidak mungkin jujur mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang PSK namja. Tentu saja ibunya bisa jantungan atau langsung bunuh diri ditempat jika dia jujur.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu saja, kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah. Dia bukan lagi tinggal disebuah kontrakan kamar yang murah, tapi dia sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dan berkelas. Hasil jerih payahnya selama tiga minggu itu mengubahnya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya memakai pakaian biasa dan seadanya, kini sudah berubah total. Semua pakaiannya bermerk terkenal. Hal itu juga perlu untuk menunjang penampilan dan nilai jualnya sebagai penjaja seks yang naik daun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.09 malam. Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan diatas ranjang king sizenya, dia menunggu pesan singkat dari seseorang yang akan menyewa jasanya. Yeah, Kyungsoo pada dasarnya tidak pilih pilih pelanggan, baik itu namja, yeoja, ahjumma, ahjussi atau sebagainya. Yang penting orang orang itu punya uang dan bisa membayarnya.

Brttt... Brttt... Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar pelan, menandakan bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

'Maaf, bagaimana jika malam ini kita lakukan di apartemenmu saja. 10 menit lagi aku sampai.' begitu bunyi pesan singkat yang dibaca Kyungsoo. Perubahan yang mendadak.

Namja itu mendesah, kemudian membalasnya dengan kata 'Ya', sangat singkat.

o

o

o

o

"Yeah, teruskan... Isap terus.. Ahh..." desah seorang namja cadel. Namja itulah yang menjadi pelanggan Kyungsoo yang kesekian.

Sluurp... Sluurp.

Kyungsoo mengisap alias mengoral kejantanan si namja dengan teknik khusus tingkat tinggi. Penis namja itu dikocok, isap dan jilat secara bergantian. Si namja tampak keenakan, terbukti dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang merem melek.

"Ahhh... Ohh... Ahh..."

Lalu...

Croot croot croot.

Sperma si namja keluar, menumpahi mulut Kyungsoo. Sperma itu meluber sebagian dan membasahi daerah sekitarnya. Kyungsoo tidak menelan sprema itu, tapi memuntahkannya ke sebuah tissu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Ufff..." ucap si namja, mengelap peluhnya dengan telapak tangannya. Penisnya perlahan menyusut dan kembali normal.

"Sama sama. Bayarannya 65.000 won." tukas Kyungsoo, seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu. Uang itu jika dikonversikan sama dengan kira kira 780.000 rupiah.

"Itu soal mudah." balas si namja, tersenyum tampan. Dia memang tidak berhubungan seks (dalam artian tusuk menusuk) dengan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin kejantanannya dimanjakan saja, tanpa seks langsung. Maklum saja, dia masih setia terhadap pasangan tetapnya.

Si namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu mencari cari dompet didalam saku celananya, namun selama beberapa menit mencari, benda persegi itu tidak ditemukannya. Dia jadi panik.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, ketika melihat gaya Sehun yang aneh.

"Ehh... Itu.. Anu... Sepertinya dompetku diambil oleh pacar Chinaku... Ahh.." jawab Sehun, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengutang dulu. Lain kali aku kembali, kita melakukannya lagi dan aku akan membayar dobel." jawab Sehun, seenaknya saja.

"Apa? Kau ingin utang?" mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat.

"Ya. Hehehe... Aku betul betul ti..."

"KELUAR... KELUAR SEKARANG." Kyungsoo tiba tiba membentak, dia melempari Sehun dengan bantal.

Bugh.

"Ee.. Jangan marah. Dompetku betul betul ketinggalan. Maafkan aku."

"Keluar kataku. Dan jangan kembali lagi." usir Kyungsoo. Namja imut itu berdiri, menarik Sehun untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya.

"Tunggu. Aku pakai celana dulu. Kau galak sekali..." Sehun hampir jatuh, namja itu memakai celananya dengan gerakan super ala ninja.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Seenaknya mengutang. Memangnya aku warung. Pergi sana...!"

Kyungsoo menendang bokong Sehun dengan keras. Yang membuat si namja terhuyung kearah pintu kamar. Untung saja dia sudah selesai memakai celananya. Apa kata dunia jika dia berjalan tanpa celana dengan 'belalai' melambai lambai. OMG.

"Pergi sana... Dasar namja kere." seru Kyungsoo, posisinya sudah didepan pintu. Dia meneriaki Sehun yang terpogoh pogoh pergi. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pelanggan tampan yang tidak bisa membayarnya.

Tentu saja yang diperlukan Kyungsoo dalam pekerjaannya adalah uang, bukan kepuasan atau nafsu. Dia sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorangpun pelanggannya. Yang dicarinya adalah uang, uang dan uang. Bukan cinta.

Lagi pula Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak percaya cinta. Shiit... Kecuali cinta dari ibu kepada anak dan sebaliknya. Tapi cinta kepada seseorang yang disukai, itu sama sekali tidak dipercayainya. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong buatnya.

Beberapa saat sejak pengusiran pelanggan yang bernama Sehun itu, Kyungsoo masih berada didepan pintu kamar apartemennya. Dia melirik singkat jam tangan yang tersemat indah dilengan kecilnya.

'Ah, sial... Seandainya saja slot bersama Sehun tadi kutolak, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan bayaran yang banyak.' batin Kyungsoo. Dia sempat menolak ajakan seorang pria beristri, dan menerima ajakan Sehun tadi. Jadi sekarang dia harus menunggu jadwal selanjutnya, yang tepat pukul 22.00 malam.

Biasanya dalam sehari Kyungsoo meladeni 3 hingga 7 orang, dengan jadwal dan lokasi yang sudah ditetapkannya sendiri. Bisa di penginapan murah, di apartemennya sendiri atau disebuah hotel berbintang yang mahal. Tegantung kesepakatan sebelumnya dengan calon pelanggan.

Hening.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan melirik pelan kearah pintu kamar tetangga apartemennya. Sejak tadi dia merasa ada sepasang mata hitam yang memperhatikannya. Dia baru sadar.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin masuk kembali kedalam kamar apartemennya. Lalu...

"Eh maaf. Bisa tolong bantu aku? Sebentar saja." tiba tiba sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

Deg.

Kyungsoo tertegun, agak lama. Mata indahnya beradu tatap dengan sepasang mata yang sepertinya sejak tadi mengintainya. Dia terdiam.

"Maaf. Aku orang baru di apartemen ini. Apa kau bisa membantuku mendorong pintu ini... Sepertinya macet." ulang suara itu.

Kyungsoo belum juga menjawab atau menimpali, namun namja itu bergerak pelan menuju arah orang yang meminta bantuannya itu. Dengan terpaksa.

Wuusss...

Seperti ada angin dingin yang berhembus diantara mereka berdua. Posisi mereka kini sudah saling berdekatan.

Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang namja, pemuda dengan kulit eksotis cenderung seksi. Dia sepertinya kesulitan mendorong pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Pintumu rusak?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan nada datar.

"Entahlah. Pengelola apartemen hanya memberikan kunci kamar saja. Dia memang memberitahukan bahwa pintu kamar ini akan diganti." jawab si namja, tersenyum tampan yang memesona.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi jawaban si pemuda. Dia hanya membantu untuk mendorong pintu itu, agar bisa terbuka. Matanya tidak menatap mata si pemuda.

Kyungsoo dan si pemuda berjibaku untuk mendorong pintu itu, mereka agak kesulitan awalnya. Namun setelah berusaha dengan keras, pintu itu terbuka juga.

Blam.

"Aww.. Ahh..." Kyungsoo menjerit tiba tiba, jari manisnya tergores gagang pintu yang agak tajam.

"Oh." si pemuda bergerak cepat, tangannya dengan sigap meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menghisap darah yang sedikit keluar dari jari kecil namja itu.

Sontak saja wajah putih Kyungsoo memerah dengan cepat, seperti tomat. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa membuat wajahnya seperti itu. Dia membiarkan tangannya dan tidak menampiknya.

"Mudah mudahan ini tidak infeksi. Sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" tanya si namja, setelah mengisap darah ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Ti.. Tidak." jawab Kyungsoo, tergagap. Wajahnya semakin merah saja.

Terjadi keheningan agak lama, baik Kyungsoo maupun si pemuda tidak ada yang mengucapkan apa apa. Hanya tatapan mereka yang berbicara dalam kebisuan. Seakan waktu berhenti disekitar mereka. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, dalam.

"Ah, maaf..." kata si namja, lalu melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo, pelan.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, seperti yeoja yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semakin merah. Hal yang lagi lagi baru kali ini terjadi.

Kyungsoo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, kembali menuju kamar apartemennya sendiri, dia memegang tangannya yang sempat berdarah, dalam diam.

"Hei... Siapa namamu?" tanya si namja, saat Kyungsoo hampir masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Namaku Kai. Salam kenal, tetangga baru." ulang si namja. Dia memperkenalkan namanya, dia agak kecewa karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyebut nama.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menutup pintu kamarnya, dia berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas... Lalu...

"Namaku Kyungsoo."

Brak. Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya dengan tidak elit, setelah sempat memperkenalkan diri juga.

Kai tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo... Hm... Nama yang imut, seperti orangnya." gumam Kai, sangat pelan.

Kai memandangi kamar Kyungsoo agak lama, seperti menunggu namja itu keluar kamar. Namun setelah dirasa tidak ada pergerakan, akhirnya dia juga masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kamar baru, apartemen baru dan juga tetangga baru. Apakah akan ada cinta baru? Hm...

Sejauh ini terlihat baik baik saja, namun apa yang terjadi jika Kai tahu bahwa tetangga kamar apertemennya adalah seorang PSK namja?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Kini giliran FF Kaisoo lagi. Maaf... Baru Chap 1, tapi aku janji bakal publish chap 2 dengan cepat jika FF ini direspon, hehehe... Aku juga nggak tahu apakah FF ini udah tepat rated M atau mungkin bisa rated T. Masih banyak juga yang harus dijelaskan dichap selanjutnya. Maaf jika ceritanya jelek dan pasaran, tapi mudah2an bisa dinikmati dan terhibur.

Akhir kata, Review ya chingu... agar FF ini terus lanjut.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian 2

I WANT YOUR MONEY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Pagi tiba.

Kyungsoo merapikan singkat penampilannya di depan cermin besar. Namja bermata owl itu meneliti wajahnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Dia bisa tampan, cute, imut secara bersamaan. Ditambah lagi dengan bentuk bibirnya yang love saat tersenyum, sangat jarang ditemui pada pemuda Korea kebanyakan.

Dengan bermodalkan hal itulah Kyungsoo bisa eksis menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai PSK namja selama sebulan terakhir ini. Jika dia jelek, sudah barang tentu jasanya tidak ada yang mau memakai. Jadi bisa dibilang dia sangat beruntung.

"Baiklah, hari baru sama dengan uang baru..." gumam Kyungsoo, pada dirinya sendiri. Semalam dia ketiduran, jadi dia kehilangan beberapa ribu won karena keteledorannya itu. Pelanggannya menelfon sejak semalam, namun dia sama sekali tidak mendengar deringan itu.

Dan tunggu... Ada satu lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo seakan tidak ingin keluar kamar, yaitu kemunculan tetangga baru samping apartemennya yang bernama Kai. Entah mengapa dia merasa 'ada yang beda' dengan pemuda asing itu. Pemuda itu sempat membuatnya merona merah dan malu, dan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ahh... Masa bodoh." Kyungsoo mencoba menepis pikiran pikiran yang bukan bukan. Namja itu beranjak cepat dari depan cermin.

Kyungsoo memberikan lipbalm ke bibir tebalnya, hal itu untuk membuat bibirnya semakin seksi dan mengkilat, sebagai daya tarik tentu saja.

Namja itu tanpa buang buang waktu lagi, membuka pintu apartemennya. Blam. Namun langsung dikejutkan oleh penampakan seorang namja yang berdiri manis didepan pintu.

"Hei.. Halo..." sapa namja itu. Ramah dan kalem. Dia tersenyum tampan.

Kyungsoo sempat mematung, sepersekian detik. Mata bulatnya menatap tanpa berkedip penampakan si namja yang tampak sangat luar biasa dan tampan. Dia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hei.. Kau tidak apa apa kan? Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" ulang si namja, seraya menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah cengo' Kyungsoo. Namja itu adalah Kai, tetangga apartemen Kyungsoo yang baru.

"Ak.. Aku baik baik saja." jawab Kyungsoo, akhirnya, dengan terbata bata.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kai tersenyum lega.

Kedua tetangga itu saling menatap lama. Kejadian semalam terulang lagi. Kedua pasang mata mereka seakan fokus dan meneliti setiap inci penampakan yang ada didepan masing masing.

"Hm.. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kai, sangat sopan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia masih mematung.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ulang Kai.

"Y.. Ya. Sedikit. Aku ingin keluar." jawab Kyungsoo, mencoba menormalkan dirinya yang mendadak aneh.

"Oh sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu makan atau minum bersama." Kai berujar.

"Ma..makan dan minum?" mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat.

"Ya. Maksudku makan dan minum sebagai teman dan tetangga. Aku orang baru disini." Kai memperjelas ucapannya, agar artinya tidak bercabang cabang.

"Tap.. Tapi aku tidak ada waktu. Aku sudah terlambat..." sahut Kyungsoo cepat, sambil memandang jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.35. Jadwalnya bersama pelanggan lain disebuah hotel sebentar lagi.

Jongin menampilkan wajah kecewa mendengar penolakan halus Kyungsoo itu, dia bergerak selangkah dan mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang semalam itu?" tanya Kai, terlihat sangat hati hati.

"Pemuda semalam?"

"Ya. Pemuda yang kau teriaki itu. Dia siapamu?" Kai bertanya lebih berani.

Deg.

Kyungsoo bungkam, bibirnya sontak bergetar hebat. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kai melihat dirinya mengusir seorang namja tadi malam. Namja yang tentu saja adalah Sehun, pelanggan yang tidak bisa membayarnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain." bentak Kyungsoo tiba tiba, nada suaranya meninggi. Entah mengapa dia takut jika Kai tahu pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Hanya saja..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu." potong Kyungsoo, tangan kecilnya lalu menarik gagang pintu apartemennya, dan langsung menguncinya. Namja itu lekas berlalu, meninggalkan Kai sendiri tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi.

Kai mendesah, halus. Matanya menatap penampakan Kyungsoo yang menjauh darinya.

"Tetangga yang pemarah, tapi aku suka..." gumam Kai, lalu tersenyum sendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Cuaca cerah dipagi hari membuat kota Seoul tampak lebih berwarna. Deretan bangunan tinggi menjulang merupakan pemandangan biasa di kota metropolitan itu. Sama biasanya dengan Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri sambil memandangi salah satu bangunan didepannya.

"Hotel Hitz. Kamar nomor 201." Kyungsoo menggumam, mengucapkan nama hotel dimana dia akan memberikan jasanya. Namja itu mendesah beberapa kali, lembaran lembaran uang kini tercetak jelas dibenaknya.

"Baiklah, lets go Kyungsoo... Mari kerja." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, dan tanpa buang buang waktu lagi pemuda itu memasuki hotel yang dimaksud.

o

o

o

o

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo, sangat ramah. Dia membungkuk sebanyak dua kali kepada pelanggan yang baru saja memakai jasanya.

"Pergi, dan jangan beritahu siapapun." kata pelanggan Kyungsoo, dia memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Kyungsoo. Dan langsung mengusir namja itu.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Kyungsoo. Dia memegang bajunya yang belum terpakai, sekaligus menggenggam uang berjumlah 125.000 won ditangannya.

Blam. Pintu kamar hotel ditutup.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang tadi ramah langsung berubah dingin. Keramah tamahannya tentu saja untuk menarik minta pelanggannya dan agar terus bisa eksis dalam pekerjaannya. Namja itu berjalan di koridor hotel sambil memakai bajunya. Pelanggannya barusan adalah salah satu anak direktur perusahaan ternama dengan identitas yang ingin disembunyikan.

"Waktunya belanja." Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman, hasil jerih payahnya selama dua jam akan dihabiskan membeli baju dan perlengkapan lainnya. Seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, gaya hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah berubah.

Berubah seiring uang yang terus mengalir tiap jam pekerjaannya sebagai PSK namja.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat check out dari Hotel.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Real Korean Apartement merupakan salah satu pilihan namja yang bernama Kai. Dia memilih menyewa sebuah apartement dan menepi dari rumah mewah keluarganya. Kai ingin sesuatu yang baru, tanpa kamar yang luas, tanpa pembantu berlebihan dan sejenisnya.

Sekarang namja tampan itu sedang membuka jendela kamar apartemennya. Dia membiarkan udara pagi memasuki kamarnya. Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju balkon. Matanya tertuju ke arah balkon tetangga. Tetangga yang menurutnya pemarah tapi imut, yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia belum pulang?" tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal baru sejam yang lalu dirinya bertemu dengan namja itu didepan.

Entah mengapa, Kai merasakan sesuatu pada sosok Kyungsoo. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan namja pendek bermata owl itu. Yaa mungkin selama ini dia tidak punya tetangga yang bisa ditemani berinteraksi. Maklum saja, sebagai salah satu pewaris kekayaan keluarganya, dia tidak begitu punya waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan tetangga. Waktunya hanya habis untuk bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis.

Kai nampak melamun, lalu tiba tiba ponsel mahalnya berdering keras. Dia lekas mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"Halo tuan muda Jongin." kata orang yang menelfon diujung sana.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa tuan tidak pulang?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan... Selama sebulan ini aku tidak akan mengurus perusahaan. Semua kuserahkan kepada asisten Kim. Dia lebih cakap dariku." jawab Kai. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin. Namun saat ini dia lebih menyukai dipanggil Kai saja.

"Aku tahu tuan. Tapi apakah tuan tidak ragu dengan loyalitas asisten Kim. Tuan seharusnya masih turun tangan."

"Aku mempercayai asisten Kim. Sekarang aku hanya butuh sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan."

Tuutt...

Percakapan singkat antara atasan dan bawahan itu berakhir. Kai alias Jongin menyimpan kembali ponselnya kesaku celananya. Dia tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan masalah perusahaan, dia ingin bebas. Sebebas bebasnya.

Tiba tiba ponsel Kai berdering lagi.

"Halo. Ada apa lagi?"

"Eh maaf tuan. Apakah tuan ingin dikirimkan seorang gadis untuk menemani tuan disana. Aku punya banyak relasi dan..."

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." potong Kai, cepat. Nada bicaranya terlihat kesal.

"Ba..baiklah tuan."

Kai melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang, seraya mendengus. Dia sama sekali tidak butuh gadis cantik untuk dijadikan dayang dayang semalaman, itu bukanlah sifat dan gayanya. Kai adalah seorang yang sehat dan bersih. Sosok tuan muda tampan yang sangat jarang dijumpai di Korea Selatan tentunya. Walau sesekali dia juga sempat 'dugem' tapi hanya sebatas itu saja, tidak lebih.

Belum reda kekesalannya, Kai tanpa alasan yang jelas langsung teringat dengan sosok tetangga kamarnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri, merapikan singkat penampilannya didepan cermin, lalu mengambil sweater tipisnya. Dan lekas keluar dari kamarnya itu.

'Ah, mungkin saja dia sudah pulang.' batin Kai. Berharap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo masuk kesebuah diskotik ternama di Kota Seoul. Dia selama beberapa jam yang lalu berkeliling ke beberapa pusat perbelanjaan, namun belum membeli apa apa. Jadi sekarang dia memutuskan ke diskotik dulu, baru berlanjut belanja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.09 malam. Suasana menghentak di lantai dansa sudah mulai terasa sejak Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki kecilnya. Dia awalnya ragu, namun karena penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk juga. Sejak tadi ibunya menelfon, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

Beberapa pasangan namja dan yeoja menggeliat dan meliuk liuk seiring hentakan musik DJ yang membahana. Kyungsoo berusaha melewati orang orang itu untuk menuju kesebuah meja panjang berderet.

"Pesan minumannya, satu kaleng jus lemon" kata Kyungsoo, berusaha terlihat normal dan biasa. Suaranya sedikit dikeraskan untuk mengalahkan suara musik disana.

"Apa? Jus lemon?" sang bartender yang melayani Kyungsoo bertanya tidak percaya.

"Ah, kalau tidak ada.. Jus vanila." Kyungsoo mengganti pesanan.

Sang bartender lagi lagi mengernyitkan dahinya, dia lalu tertawa keras. Seakan Kyungsoo baru saja meminta dicucikan popok olehnya.

"Apa kau orang baru di kota ini? Kau baru pertama kali masuk kesini?" tanya si bartender, dengan name tag Suho.

"Ow.. Ten..tu saja tidak. Aku sudah tiga kali." jawab Kyungsoo, berbohong tingkat dewa. Dia langsung gugup.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak percaya." ucap Suho, tersenyum aneh.

"Sudah... Kalau begitu berikan saja minuman apa yang kau jual." Kyungsoo berkata cepat, merasa jengah. Dia sebenarnya malu, karena ketahuan bahwa dirinya adalah 'anak kampung' yang mencoba menikmati dunia malam kota Seoul. Matanya sempat melihat dua pasang sejoli namja dan yeoja yang berciuman. Hal itu membuatnya risih.

"Ok." Suho tersenyum lagi, dia bergerak cepat dan mengisi sebuah gelas besar dengan botol berisi minuman beralkohol konsentrasi tinggi.

Kyungsoo memandangi gelas berbuih itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung meneguknya.

Glek.

"Hueek." semprot Kyungsoo, memuntahkan sebagian minuman itu ke lantai.

"Ini minuman apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya berair. Dia seperti minum spritus campur air cucian.

"Yang pasti minuman khas Bar seperti ini. Kau sangat lucu." jawab Suho, diiringi tawa keras.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia langsung paham bahwa minuman itu adalah alkohol. Dia sebenarnya ingin mundur saja, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Jadi namja itu maju terus.

Minum, teguk, teguk dan teguk. Glek. Glek.

Teler.

Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi, Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa meminum minuman beralkohol, dengan sangat cepat langsung mabuk.

Teler dan hampir terkapar.

"Heik... Uhuk..." Kyungsoo cegukan, kepalanya langsung pusing. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat.

Suho semakin tertawa melihat gaya dan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya lucu.

"Wow. Kau mabuk dengan sangat cepat." kata Suho, yang sesekali masih sempat meladeni pelanggan Bar lain yang hilir mudik.

"Siapa namja muda ini?" tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi Suho, suara seorang pemuda yang muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian berkelas.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya anak baru. Dia terlalu lugu." jawab Suho, mengendikkan bahu lebarnya, dia tersenyum lagi.

Si pemuda itu mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang teler, entah mengapa ada smirk mesum dari wajahnya yang lumayan tampan.

"Sepertinya namja ini bisa dijadikan teman tidur semalam." ujar si namja, magut magut.

"Jin, jangan macam macam. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Mungkin saja dia adalah anak seseorang yang berpengaruh. Jangan main main." Suho dengan cepat mengingatkan.

"Menurutku tidak. Aku yakin bahwa namja ini adalah namja terlantar yang sedang mencari peruntungan di kota Seoul ini." tukas namja yang dipanggil Jin itu, lengkapnya Kim Seok Jin.

"Lalu?"

"Sudah jelaskan... Aku akan membawanya ke tempatku. Tubuhnya lumayan kecil, itu memudahkanku." jelas Jin.

"Terserah kau. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin dilibatkan. Ok." kata Suho, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Baiklah, Angel." angguk Jin.

Namja itu tanpa buang buang waktu langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo, dan memapahnya keluar dari area diskotik. Awalnya, Kyungsoo meronta ronta, namun seiring waktu berlalu namja itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dibawa. Sesekali masih terdengar cegukan dan racauan tidak jelas dari bibir tebal namja bermarga Do itu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo dibawa untuk masuk kedalam mobil milik Jin yang terparkir elit didepan halaman Bar. Namja imut itu masih lemas dan setengah sadar. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulut dan nafasnya.

"Ehek... Ka..kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah menyipitkan mata bulatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu manis. Ayo kita bersenang senang." jawab Jin, seraya menarik lengan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitamnya.

"Ehek. Apa kau punya cukup uang... Hah... Tarifku mahal... Ehek..." racau Kyungsoo, yang mengira dirinya akan disewa untuk semalaman ini.

"Tarif? Kau bicara apa. Kau terlalu banyak minum." Jin semakin memperkuat tarikan tangannya.

"Tidak... Ehek... Bayar aku didepan..." tolak Kyungsoo, dia sempoyongan dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ah, menyusahkan." Jin mendesah kasar. Namja itu mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo, kuat. Dia akan mempergunakan cara apapun agar Kyungsoo mau masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ehek... Lepaskan aku... Bayar dulu... Ehek.."

"Tidak. Diamlah..."

Tiba tiba...

"Heii... Lepaskan namja itu... Sekarang!" seru seseorang yang seperti hantu sudah muncul di area sekitar parkiran. Dia adalah seorang namja dengan baju kaos hitam yang dipadukan dengan sweater warna senada, ditambah jins yang robek bagian lututnya. Namja itu adalah Kai alias Jongin.

Jin terdiam agak lama, kaget. Dia mengamati penampakan Kai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jin, tegas dan lantang.

"Tidak penting. Lepaskan namja itu." jawab Kai, tidak memperkenalkan dirinya. Yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dulu.

Yeah, Kai memang sempat menunggui Kyungsoo agak lama didepan apartement, namun karena namja itu tidak juga muncul, akhirnya dia memutuskan jalan jalan dan menghirup udara segar. Dan tanpa direncanakan dia sampai di parkiran Bar yang dulu sering jadi langganannya. Dunia bisnis kadang kala tidak bisa dipisahkan dari dunia malam.

"Lebih baik jangan ikut campur. Sebaiknya kau pergi." tukas Jin. Matanya menyorot tajam dan horor kearah Kai.

"Jelas aku harus ikut campur. Karena dia adalah..." Kai menjeda sejenak kalimatnya.

"Apamu?"

"Dia adalah... Adikku." jawab Kai, berbohong dengan tidak elit. Dia sempat ingin mengatakan 'adalah pacarku', tapi tentu saja itu bukan jawaban tepat dan normal.

"Apa? Adik? Yang benar saja. Kulit kalian berbeda, jangan berbohong padaku." ejek Jin, diselingi dengan tawa cempreng.

Kai mendengus. Dia menarik lengan sweaternya, seakan memberikan tanda dan berkata 'ayo berkelahi secara jantan'. Namja itu sesekali membunyikan ruas jarinya, untuk memberikan efek dramatis. Kreek kreek.

Jin diam, dia nampak berpikir lama.

"Ok.. Ok.. Baiklah, ambil kembali adikmu." kata Jin, ciut. akhirnya menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Dia bukanlah tipe namja yang jago berkelahi, yaa kecuali acara keroyokan. Dia mendorong pelan sosok Kyungsoo kearah Kai.

Bugh.

Kai menerima tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia tersenyum puas, terlebih karena berhasil menggertak seorang namja yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

"Bye.. Bro. Semoga malammu indah." tutup Jin, melambaikan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri. Aroma kekecewaan jelas nampak dari namja itu. Dia sepertinya harus mencari namja lugu lain untuk malam ini.

Bremm... Wwuss... Mobil milik Jin melaju, kencang.

Hening.

Kai menahan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang hampir jatuh,

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini Kyungsoo?" gumam Kai, walau dia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya itu tidak mungkin ditanggapi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ehek... Ukh.. Si..apa...lagi...kau..." tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba membuka matanya, kepalanya oleng kiri dan kanan. Mantan namja desa yang mabuk.

"Aku Kai. Tetangga apartemenmu." jawab Kai, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kai? Pe..lang..gan..baruku?" racau Kyungsoo, tidak jelas.

"Aish... Kau mabuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kai tidak mempedulikan racauan Kyungsoo, dia harus segera memulangkan namja itu agar bisa beristirahat di apartemen.

Belum sempat Kai melakukan apa apa, tiba tiba Kyungsoo melompat dan memeluknya. Bugh. Pelukan erat dengan kedua tangan namja itu bertautan dilehernya.

Deg.

Hening lama.

Kai memandangi wajah merah Kyungsoo, wajah seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

"Hei... Bangun. Bagaimana aku bisa menyetir jika kau memelukku?" Kai mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo, dia meniup niup wajah Kyungsoo, lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya bereaksi dengan membuka bibir tebalnya, sedikit. Seakan hendak dicium dan dilumat lumat.

"Oh, baiklah... Posisi beginipun tidak masalah." tutup Kai, lalu dengan perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh namja itu. Dia membawa Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya sendiri yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Beberapa PSK yeoja yang 'mangkal' disekitar area parkiran Bar melambai lambai kepada Kai, berharap salah satu dari mereka bisa diajak melakukan 'anu' disuatu tempat. Namun Kai sama sekali tidak melirik mereka, fokusnya hanya pada Kyungsoo yang kini dalam gendongannya.

Sreet. Sreet.

Dengan susah payah, Kai berhasil masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak lepas darinya. Kyungsoo masih menautkan kedua pergelangan tangannya ke lehernya, seakan kedua tangan itu dilem alteco.

"Ufff... Ayo kita pulang." gumam Kai, setelah posisinya dan posisi Kyungsoo sudah agak nyaman dan kedua tangannya bisa memegang kemudi.

Brum. Wuuss.

Mobil silver mahal milik Kai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan parkiran Bar yang sumpek dan ramai.

Kai terus tersenyum sambil mengemudi, entah mengapa posisi Kyungsoo yang ada didadanya membuat dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Menggelikan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Tersenyum dengan alasan 'tidak jelas'.

Hari yang aneh.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai di apartement Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih mabuk berat, namja kecil itu antara tidur dan setengah sadar, cegukannya masih terdengar sesekali.

Kai sekali lagi dengan susah payah berusah menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya naik ke lantai 4 apartement.

"Uh, kau berat juga." gumam Kai.

Beberapa orang yang melintas sesekali memberikan pandangan aneh pada Kai. Tentu saja sangat jarang ditemukan seorang namja menggendong namja lainnya. Namun Kai sama sekali tidak memperdulikan itu.

Tiing. Lift membuka, tepat dilantai 4.

"Ah, akhirnya kita sampai juga." desah Kai, dahinya mengeluarkan keringat. Bobot tubuh Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak ringan membuatnya berpeluh seksi.

Kai berdiri agak lama diantara kamarnya dan kamar milik Kyungsoo.

"Hei... Bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." kata Kai, seraya menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia menggendong namja itu dengan gaya bridal style.

Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan geliat imut.

Hening.

"Baiklah... Untuk sementara kau tidur di kamarku." gumam Kai, yang memutuskan membawa Kyungsoo masuk saja kedalam kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya akses membuka sendiri kamar apartement Kyungsoo.

Waktu masih berjalan.

Blam.

Kai membuka kamarnya dengan usaha keras. Maklum saja, tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini dalam pelukannya agak menyulitkan pergerakannya sendiri. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menggerutu atau marah.

Kai dengan pelan menidurkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang king size miliknya.

Hening lagi.

"Istirahatlah... Kau perlu tidur yang..."

Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secara tiba tiba Kyungsoo kembali memeluknya, adegan yang sama kembali terjadi saat di parkiran Bar. Akibat pelukan tiba tiba Kyungsoo itu, secara otomatis tubuh Kai terdorong kedepan, karena leher dan bahunya tertarik.

Dan...

Chup.

Bibir mereka menempel, intens. Secara tidak sengaja.

Deg.

Kai dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Wow.

Bibir mereka menempel lama, baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo tidak ada yang berinisiatif melepaskannya. Netra milik Kai memandang mata Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka sempurna.

Deg.

"Hmpff...ah..hmff..."

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah sepersekian detik, saliva mereka sempat bertemu.

"Apa...yang...kau...laku...kan..." Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, namun yang terjadi malah suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Kondisinya masih antara sadar dan tidak.

"Maaf... Itu tidak sengaja." timpal Kai, sangat lembut, selembut salju perdana musim dingin. Posisinya masih diatas Kyungsoo, menghimpit, intim.

Posisi mereka sangat mirip posisi klasik jaman dulu saat ingin melakukan kegiatan 'anu anu'.

Kai ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, namun dikejutkan oleh deringan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"...love me right..." nada dering ponsel Kyungsoo meraung raung, minta diangkat. Ponsel itu jatuh tergeletak diatas ranjang.

Kai melihat kata 'omma' dilayar ponsel itu. Dia hampir saja mengangkatnya, namun diurungkan. Namja itu tentu saja tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada ibu Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa kau anak mami?" gumam Kai, lalu tertawa sendiri.

Deringan nada penggilan dari ibu Kyungsoo terhenti, namun tidak lama deringan baru muncul lagi. Kali ini di ponsel yang berbeda.

"Wow, kau punya banyak ponsel ya." kata Kai lagi, melihat kebagian bawah Kyungsoo, kearah saku celana jins namja itu. Disanalah sumber bunyi berasal.

Namun Kai lagi lagi tidak mengangkatnya, itu tentu saja tidak sopan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi deringan ponsel tidak terjadi lagi. Kai ingin beranjak dan memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo, namun lagi lagi sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia melihat benda aneh disaku baju Kyungsoo yang sedikit mencuat.

"Apa ini..." Kai menarik benda itu, dan langsung terkaget, dia memegang sebuah kondom baru yang masih tersegel licin.  
Oh, Kai betul betul tidak menduga akan menemukan 'benda asing' sensitif itu di saku baju Kyungsoo.

Hening lagi. Hanya suara AC ruangan, desahan kasar Kai dan sedikit segukan Kyungsoo yang terdengar.

Kai nampak berpikir keras, sangat keras. Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas saat menemukan kondom baru itu. Dia masih belum percaya dengan temuannya.

Brrt... Brrt... Kali ini ponsel dibagian saku celana Kyungsoo bergetar, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

Tanpa menunggu dan berpikir lagi, Kai lekas mengeluarkan dan mengambil ponsel itu. Pemuda tampan bermarga Kim tersebut membaca pesan singkat yang masuk :

'Sayang... Sejam lagi aku ke apartemenmu. aku mengubah tempat tanpa memberitahumu. Siapkan dirimu.' begitu isi pesan singkat yang dibaca Kai dengan cepat.

Deg.

Pikiran yang 'tidak tidak' itu muncul juga.

"Apa mungkin namja ini... ahh."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 2 update. Ini udah lumyan fast kan? Maaf jika ceritanya jelek dan itu itu saja. Aku sudah berusaha memanjangkan chap 2 ini.

Terima kasih karena mau memberikan respon lewat Reviewnya, sekali lagi komentar kalianlah yang membuat FF ini update. Tidak mungkin suatu FF update jika tidak ada yang memberi komen atau menyukai FF itu. Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih.

FF ini hanya Kaisoo saja sebagai main castnya, pair lain kemungkinan tidak ada, jikapun ada mungkin hanya lewat, hehehee.

Review ya, sampai jumpa chap depan.

Salam

Han Kang Woo.

o...o...o...o...o...o

Thanks for Review :

Fathiaramadanti, BMinyoung25, Kim YeHyun, meyriza, HANhinHUNhenhon, kyung1225, ASR9490, daebaektaeluv, ryauliao, Nurfadilah, lianiamiDYO, Sofia Magdalena, guest, AD's, sehunsdeer, kaisoodyo, soosoocutie92, wuzinadia, gixmaxi, suhoxx. suhoxx, Re. Tao, Chanbaek0605, anitarachman, etc. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bagian 3

I WANT YOUR MONEY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Kai terdiam lama. Pikirannya terus berputar putar.

"Ah, mungkin saja aku salah. Tidak mungkin wajah seperti ini melakukan hal seperti itu." gumam Kai, meyakinkan dirinya. Dia memandangi wajah merah Kyungsoo, lagi lagi namja itu memejamkan matanya.

Kai yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan yang bukan bukan.

"Tidurlah. Mudah mudahan besok pagi mabukmu sudah hilang." ucap Kai, lembut. Namja itu beranjak pelan dan memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Dia menatap langit langit kamar apartemennya.

Hening lagi.

Kai diam, namun matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang lena disampingnya. Dia masih mendengar sesekali racauan pelan dari namja bermata bulat itu.

Banyak pertanyaan terlintas dipikiran seorang Kai alias Kim Jongin mengenai sosok Kyungsoo, seperti misalnya : dimana keluarga Kyungsoo? Apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya? Kenapa Kyungsoo tinggal sendirian di apartement? Dan apakah Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar? Ah... Pertanyaan terakhir sepertinya berlebihan.

Tidak terasa sudah sejam lamanya Kai menemani Kyungsoo dalam diam. Lalu tidak lama terdengar ketukan keras dari arah luar. Dan Kai bisa menebak jika ketukan itu berasal dari pintu kamar milik Kyungsoo.

Kai beranjak cepat, melepaskan sweater dan melemparkan benda itu ke lantai. Dia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya, namuna hanya setengah saja. Kepalanya melongok keluar.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kai, ada kesan horor dalam tekanan pertanyaannya.

"Eh?" seorang namja tampak kaget mendengar seruan Kai itu. Dia mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Kau mencari siapa? Kyungsoo?" ulang Kai, masih dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Eh... Iy.., tidak. Aku salah alamat. Maaf, permisi." si namja tampak ketakutan dan langsung kabur. Dia merasa dipergoki oleh Kai, padahal dia sama sekali belum melakukan apa apa. Namja itulah yang mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo. Namja bersuara bass bernama Park Chanyeol.

Kai tersenyum puas, lagi pagi bisa mengerjai dan menggertak seseorang tanpa usaha maksimal. Siapapun namja itu yang pasti dia tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, terlebih saat ini Kyungsoo masih mabuk dan tidak bisa diganggu.

'Yahh, mungkin hanya teman saja. Baiklah.' batin Kai, lalu menutup lagi pintu kamarnya. Blam. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran yang bukan bukan lagi terhadap Kyungsoo.

Tapi yang pasti, Kai berencana akan 'menyelidiki' mengenai Kyungsoo. Semuanya. Dan secara diam diam tentu saja.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan pelan. Tubuh kecilnya agak sedikit kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Namun yang pasti dia sudah sadar, sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ah, aku dimana?" gumam Kyungsoo, menoleh kiri dan kanan.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo." sapa Kai, ramah dan lembut. Namja itu berdiri disamping jendela apartemen, dengan satu tangan masuk kedalam sakunya, dia terlihat cool dan tampan.

"Eh? Ka..kau..." kaget Kyungsoo, lagi lagi matanya membulat.

"Ya, aku. Kai, tetangga barumu." timpal Kai, seraya berjalan pelan dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"Kau.. Kenapa kau masuk kedalam kamarku?" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak, tanpa angin dan hujan.

Mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Kai malah tersenyum kecil.

"Ini kamarku. Maaf, tadi malam kau mabuk jadi..."

"Kamarmu?" Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Kai, kepalanya menggeleng geleng, dan langsung sadar bahwa bajunya sudah terbuka.

"Kau.. Apa kau memperkosaku?" seru Kyungsoo, kekagetannya semakin bertambah.

"Memperkosamu? Hehee.. Tidak mungkin aku memperkosa seorang namja. Kau ini lucu." jawab Kai, sangat santai.

"Ta. Tapi, kenapa bajuku terlepas.. Kau..."

"Maaf, aku sengaja membukanya. Semalaman kau berkeringat berlebihan dan gelisah. Aku meminta maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman." jelas Kai, matanya menatap meneduhkan.

"Oh." Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak lagi. Namun dia sadar bahwa tetangga kamarnya itu berniat baik. Sekarang dia sebenarnya yang harus minta maaf.

Kyungsoo meraih cepat bajunya dan langsung memakainya, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, namun secara keseluruhan dia sudah baik baik saja. Dia merutuki dirinya yang semalam sempat mabuk tidak jelas.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau belum pulih benar." Kai mencoba mencegah Kyungsoo yang terlihat ingin pergi.

"Aku sudah baik baik saja. Lagi pula aku harus kerja." timpal Kyungsoo, cepat.

"Kau kerja apa?" tanya Kai.

Deg.

Kyungsoo diam, bungkam. Namja itu meremas tangannya yang entah berkeringat dengan cepat. Dia gugup.

"Kau kerja apa? Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobilku jika kau memang ingin masuk ker..."

"Bukan urusanmu." bentak Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba menatap tajam wajah dan mata milik Kai, namun yang ada dia malah menunduk, dengan rona merah wajahnya yang muncul tiba tiba saja. Aneh.

Hening.

"Apa kau bekerja sebagai konsultan? Dengan klien yang biasa datang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kai lagi, dia sedikit mendesak.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu... Tapi..."

"Sudahlah." Kyungsoo membentak lagi. Dia tidak ingin pekerjaannya dikulik oleh orang lain, terlebih lagi dia tidak mau Kai tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang PSK namja yang biasa menerima pelanggan.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gerakan kasar, namja itu ingin langsung keluar dari kamar apartement Kai, tapi...

Bugh.

"Oh, kau baik baik saja kan?" Kai memegang dan menadah tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang ambruk. Namja itu seperti suami yang baik yang membantu istrinya yang hampir melahirkan.

Deg.

Wajah Kyungsoo dan wajah Kai sangat dekat sekarang. Nafas mereka bertemu dan beradu, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mata mereka, yang saling tatap.

"Mabuk tidak cocok untukmu." gumam Kai, yang belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sontak saja, wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah merah menjadi semakin merah. Dia sudah sering kali bertemu namja Korea dengan berbagai model ketampanan, namun baru kali ini dia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang membuat dirinya seakan melayang dan nyaman. Hal itu hanya terjadi kepada Kai saja.

"Semalam kita juga sedekat ini. Kau malah memelukku. Padahal saat itu kau sedang mabuk. Mabukmu sangat lucu." lanjut Kai lagi, dia tertawa kecil, tawa khas yang membuat rahang tegasnya tertarik.

"Ak.. Aku memelukmu?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, kau memelukku, sangat erat. Aku punya rekamannya, di mobilku ada kamera CCTVnya. Rekaman itu akan terus ada dan belum terhapus." jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Dia sebenarnya ingin melancarkan serangan kata kata, namun apa daya, suaranya tercekat.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Tidak usah masuk kerja untuk hari ini." Kai berujar, sambil memperbaiki posisinya dan juga Kyungsoo. Mereka kini berhadap hadapan, berdiri. Bukan memeluk lagi.

"Ak.. Aku istirahat di kamarku saja." ucap Kyungsoo, gagap.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ti.. Tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." tolak Kyungsoo, halus.

Kai mengangguk pelan, sembari melayangkan senyuman khasnya. Dia tentunya tidak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi. Lagi pula sepertinya namja kecil itu sudah baik baik saja.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju pintu, tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya sama pelan dengan langkahnya. Dia menarik nafas agak kasar dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Te.. Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku pulang semalam." Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya dengan lirih, berbisik.

"Sama sama." jawab Kai, tersenyum.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu, untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kai hanya bisa memandangi siluet Kyungsoo yang hilang itu.

"Ahh..."

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi. Namja yang semalam mabuk itu memandangi tampilan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi.

"Kau tampak berantakan Kyungsoo." katanya, pada diri sendiri.

Setelah puas berkaca, Namja tersebut berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, dia merebahkan diri dengan posisi telentang, wajahnya menghadap langit langit kamar yang di dominasi warna biru.

"Arghh... Sial..." seru Kyungsoo tiba tiba, entah mengapa wajah Kai tiba tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Wajah yang seakan masuk dalam mimpinya saat dia mabuk semalam.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya, dia meraih bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya yang imut disana.

Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya. Apa itu cinta? Atau mungkin hanya rasa sesaat saja. No no, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin jatuh cinta. Orientasinya kini hanyalah uang, uang dan uang. Not love.

Kyungsoo memang harus mengakui bahwa sosok tetangga kamarnya yang bernama Kai itu mempunyai sejuta pesona. Sosok namja yang sepertinya bisa diandalkan dalam setiap situasi. Sosok yang tidak akan memalukan jika di ajak kesuatu acara pesta 'kondangan', acara arisan, temu kangen teman teman dan acara acara lain.

"Uff... Tapi... Apakah Kai curiga padaku?" gumam Kyungsoo, sontak namja itu terduduk dengan tidak elit. Ah, lagi pula Kai bukan apa apanya. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin jika Kai tahu pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya. Entahlah.

Belum hilang kegelisan Kyungsoo, secara mendadak ponselnya berdering. Dia lekas mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun shi."

"Halo Kyungsoo shi. Kau dimana?" yang menelfon adalah teman seangkatan trainer Kyungsoo. Bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang di luar." jawab Kyungsoo, berbohong.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Tapi apa kau sudah memutuskan matang matang untuk keluar jadi trainer?"

"Iya Baekhyun shi. Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku kurang cocok disana. Lagipula aku belum tentu debut. Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama bertahun tahun dengan ketidakpastian." jawab Kyungsoo, tegas.

"Tapi kau punya suara bagus. Telentamu sangat dibutuhkan disini." ucap Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"Aku tahu... Tapi aku sudah memutuskan."

"Jadi sekarang kau kerja apa?"

Kyungsoo diam sepersekian detik, dia memikirkan jawaban terbaik.

"Kerja di cafe, lumayanlah." jawab Kyungsoo, berbohong lagi.

"Kau mendapatkan gaji berapa?"

"Maaf Baekhyun shi. Ommaku menelfon. Kapan kapan kita bicara lagi." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia memang tidak ingin membahas masalah 'pekerjaan'.

"Baiklah."

Tuut. Telefon terhenti.

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tidak bohong, baru saja memang ada yang menelfon di ponsel yang satunya. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya dengan cepat. Dia berbicara dengan nada polos dan manja. Sudah bisa ditebak jika dia memperoleh pelanggan baru lagi. Dan itu berarti lembaran lembaran uang won akan berpindah ke tangannya.

"Baiklah. 30 menit lagi aku sampai disana." tutup Kyungsoo, mengakhiri percakapannya dengan si pelanggan muda.

Tanpa buang buang waktu lagi, Kyungsoo lekas bersiap siap. Mandi dan lekas memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Uang sudah sedikit membutakan Kyungsoo, dia terlena karena bisa mendapatkan uang dalam hitungan jam saja, tanpa harus bekerja keras dan banting tulang jungkir balik.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sudah menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya beberapa saat kemudian. Namja nampak tegesa gesa, seperti anak sekolah dodol yang ketinggalan angkot. Namja itu baru saja membuka pintu dan ingin menutupnya lagi, lalu dikejutkan oleh seorang namja yang berdiri bak hantu disampingnya.

"Hei... Ketemu lagi. Boleh kuantar, kau mau kerjakankan?" itu adalah suara Kai alias Jongin.

"Kau lagi." kaget Kyungsoo, namja itu mengusap dadanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya." canda Kai.

"Apanya yang lama. Baru sejam yang lalu kita bertemu." tukas Kyungsoo, mendengus kasar.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau serius sekali." Kai tertawa kecil, lalu mendekatkan diri alias mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, dia menahan nafasnya. Entah mengapa sosok Kai terlihat tampak begitu memesona saat sedekat ini dengannya. Dia menggeleng kasar.

"Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu bermain main. Aku harus cari uang." seru Kyungsoo, berusaha menormalkan dirinya yang mendadak 'deg degan'.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mengantarmu. Kita tetangga sekaligus teman sekarang." kata Kai. Lembut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku takut kau jatuh pingsan ditengah jalan. Efek mabuk semalam pasti belum hilang."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"Kenapa kau terus memaksa? Hah." tukas Kyungsoo, galak.

"Dan kenapa kau terus menolak?" balas Kai, dia malah tersenyum.

"Akh.. Kau menyebalkan."

Kyungsoo mendengus beberapa kali. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti Tom and Jerry saja, bertengkar dengan sebab tidak jelas.

"Tolonglah... Sekali ini saja, aku mengantarmu. Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga baik hati sepertimu. Hanya kau yang kukenal disini. Penghuni yang lain malah tidak muncul muncul." ucap Kai, seraya menunjuk beberapa deretan kamar disekitarnya. Rata rata kamar itu memang disewa dan penghuninya sesekali saja menginap.

Kyungsoo menunduk, berpikir. Dia sempat melihat jam tangannya, waktu yang dijadwalkan dengan pelanggannya hanya tinggal menghitung menit saja.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengantarku." akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju juga.

"Yes, itu lebih baik." girang Kai.

Mereka berdua bersama sama keluar dari apartement, turun ke lantai dasar dan bergegas ke bassement, tempat dimana mobil silver Kai terparkir.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Berdiam diri, itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Namja itu duduk dengan tidak manis disamping Kai. Jelas saja, karena namja tampan itu hendak mengantarnya ketempat kerja. Tempat kerja yang sama sekali tidak ada.

'Bagaimana ini.. Uh, sial...' batin Kyungsoo, dia menarik nafas sebanyak beberapa kali. Entah mengapa dia sulit menolak ajakan Kai untuk mengantarnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Kai, menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ti..tidak apa apa." Kyungsoo menjawab, kaku.

"Alamat tempatmu bekerja dimana?" tanya Kai.

"Eh, di... Tidak jauh lagi..." Kyungsoo menunjuk asal saja jalanan di belokan sana.

"Tapi kau benar benar kerja kan?"

"Jika kau bertanya terus, turunkan aku disini. Kau terlalu cerewet." ketus Kyungsoo, dia mendadak sensi, karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah. Maaf." Kai tersenyum lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikap labil dan pemarah Kyungsoo.

Kai dengan telaten mengikuti arah dan panduan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Hingga tidak lama, mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah rumah makan alias restorant besar yang menyajikan masakan Korea, China dan Thailand.

"Kau kerja disini?" tanya Kai, matanya mengamati restorant yang sudah buka itu dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Y..ya. Aku men..menjadi koki disini." jawab Kyungsoo, untuk kesekian kalinya berbohong. Bohong tingkat setan.

"Oh, kau pintar masak? Jadi boleh ya sekali kali kau masuk khusus untukku." gurau Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi candaan Kai itu, yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya kabur, tanpa Kai tahu bahwa dia bohong dan sama sekali tidak kerja di restorant itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." ucap Kyungsoo, seraya turun dari mobil.

"Sama sama." balas Kai, menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri lama didekat mobil Kai, namja itu tidak kemana mana, dia menunggu Kai pergi dan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu masuk. Siapa tahu saja bos restorant ini memarahimu karena terlambat." jawab Kai. Namja itu tidak pergi.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan baik baik saja." paksa Kyungsoo, dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, agak gelisah.

"Tidak. Sebelum..."

"Pulang kataku." Kyungsoo memelototkan mata bulatnya, ala Satansoo. Dia memaksa Kai untuk segera pergi.

"Ok. Aku pulang... Bye Soo yang pemarah." Kai akhirnya memutuskan pulang, walau setengah hati. Namja itu kembali menaikkan kaca mobilnya.

Brum. Mobil silver Kai melaju pelan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kai sesekali menoleh kebelakang, melihat apakah Kyungsoo masih berdiri atau tidak.

"Uff, syukurlah dia pergi." lega Kyungsoo.

Namja bermarga Do itu memastikan jika mobil Kai sudah menghilang. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia lekas putar arah dan mencari taksi yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan sebenarnya.

'Untung Kai tidak curiga.' lagi lagi Kyungsoo bisa berlega hati.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Setelah berputar putar sebanyak 3 kali dengan taksi. akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan alamat rumah seseorang yang ingin menyewa jasanya. Namja itu lekas turun dari taksi dan membayar sewa taksi itu.

"Wow. Rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah." takjub Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya langsung berbinar binar. Lagi lagi penampakan uang baru terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Dia memandangi rumah mewah dengan cat kuning keemasan.

Kyungsoo belum tahu siapa nama seseorang yang ingin menyewanya itu. Dia hanya diberitahu sebuah alamat rumah, yang bukan hotel. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli siapa pelanggannya, yang penting adalah uangnya, bukan orangnya. Lagi pula dia sudah terlanjur tercebur, dan agak sulit naik kembali.

"Saatnya bekerja Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, memberikan semangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berbicara agak lama dengan dua penjaga rumah, akhirnya Kyungsoo dibolehkan masuk. Dua penjaga itu memang harus memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah tamu yang ditunggu tunggu oleh majikan mereka.

o

o

o

o

Perabotan mewah kelas satu, barang antik nan klasik dan berbagai benda benda mahal menyambut langkah Kyungsoo diruang tamu. Namja imut itu berjalan pelan sambil menggenggam tas punggungnya dibagian dada, salah seorang penjaga mengantarnya.

"Kamar tuan muda ada diatas sana." kata si penjaga, dia menunjuk salah satu ruangan di lantai atas.

"Jadi aku harus naik keatas?" tanya Kyungsoo, agak ragu ragu.

"Ya. Begitu kata tuan muda." jawab si penjaga. Meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, paham. Namja itu kemudian berjalan pelan, menapaki tangga yang terlapisi marmer yang mengkilat. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, seakan hendak bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu penting.

"Fuuh..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, posisi Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan sebuah kamar, dengan pintu bercat putih. Kamar itulah yang dimaksud oleh si penjaga tadi.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Dia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok. Kyungsoo mencoba lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, pelan. Dan diluar dugaan, pintu itu terbuka.

"Ma..maaf... Permisi..." kata Kyungsoo, pelan dan gugup.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mulai takut, namun dia tetap melangkah dan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Interior ruangan bergaya eropa menyambutnya disana. Ruangan yang sangat berkelas dan mewah.

"Maaf tuan... Aku langsung masuk." ulang Kyungsoo, masih sama gugupnya.

Kyungsoo memandang dan menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan mata bulatnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat si pemilik kamar alias tuan rumah. Entah kenapa dia jadi takut.

'Mungkin si pemilik kamar sedang di kamar mandi.' batinnya, meyakinkan diri.

Namja bertubuh pendek itu memperbaiki letak posisi tasnya, dia berdeham beberapa kali. Menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskanya pelan.

"Maaf... Apa tuan ingin aku membuka seluruh pakaian? Atau tuan ingin pemanasan dulu?" kata Kyungsoo, bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakannya bagi pelanggan pelanggannya.

Masih hening.

Namun tiba tiba...

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya... Sekarang."

Deg.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Deg.

Seperti disiram air dingin, Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya. Matanya membulat lebar, dengan bibir bergetar hebat.

"Kai..."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Orang yang baru saja menjawabnya itu adalah Kai. Kyungsoo gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jelaskan padaku Kyungsoo." kata si pemilik kamar, yang ternyata memang adalah Kai alias Jongin. Sang pemilik rumah alias si tuan muda.

"Ak.. Aku..." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Hening.

Kai yang sejak tadi berdiri dibalik pintu, perlahan bergerak. Namja itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia menurunkan topi sweaternya. Wajahnya menyiratkan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini?" tanya Kai, dia menggeleng pelan.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke lantai. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Jelaskan..."

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Kau bukan siapa siapaku." Kyungsoo membentak keras, dia berhasil mendapatkan suaranya.

"Kita... Teman." tukas Kai, dia mencoba memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, namun gagal.

"Hanya sekedar teman. Tidak lebih. Kau tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanku." nada suara Kyungsoo semakin meninggi, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Tapi aku peduli padamu." kata Kai, jujur. Kata kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir seksi milik Kai. Wajahnya sangat serius.

Kali ini Kyungsoo bungkam, matanya semakin berkaca kaca, sebentar lagi cairan bening itu tumpah.

"Aku peduli padamu Kyungsoo." ulang Kai.

Yeah, Kai yang sejak awal menaruh curiga dengan pekerjaan Kyungsoo, akhirnya menyelidiki sendiri. Berawal dari pesan singkat dan kondom semalam, dia mencatat nomor ponsel Kyungsoo secara diam diam dan menghubunginya, dengan suara yang dipalsukan tentunya. Kai pura pura ingin memesan jasa service Kyungsoo, dan diluar dugaan Kyungsoo langsung menyanggupi.

"Jadi kau tadi hanya pura pura mengantarku?" tanya Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia mendesah beberapa kali.

"Bukan pura pura. aku memang ingin mengantarmu. Dan berharap kau tidak jadi melayani pelangganmu. Aku berharap itu padamu." jelas Kai. Dia memang berharap Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi 'panggilan palsunya' beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia berharap Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang PSK namja, namun harapannya itu sia sia belaka.

"Kau sudah tahu pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya. aku tidak akan menutupinya lagi."

"Kenapa kau melakuannya?"

"Aku butuh uang, keluargaku butuh uang... Butuh hidup. Hanya uang yang bisa membuatku hidup. Ini Korea, semua perlu uang!" seru Kyungsoo, air matanya tidak kuasa untuk tidak tumpah. Cairan bening itu membasahi pipinya. Hiks hiks.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu ini bisa menghancurkanmu Kyungsoo."

"Apa peduliku... aku hanya ingin uang."

"Tapi masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau masih muda dan..."

"Sudahlah tuan Kai yang terhormat. Aku ingin pulang." tukas Kyungsoo, dia memotong kalimat Kai dengan cepat. Dia merasa ditipu hingga sampai dirumah yang ternyata milik Kai alias Jongin.

"Tunggu... Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja." ucap Kai, dia mencegah Kyungsoo pergi. Namja itu pasang badan dan menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo.

Deg.

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

Kai memasang wajah datar yang jarang ditampilkannya. Namja itu dengan gerakan cepat membuka sweaternya, melempar benda itu acak ke lantai. Lalu memegang ujung bajunya sendiri, seperti hendak menariknya lepas dari badan.

"Aku ingin 'memakai' jasamu. Berapa bayaran yang kau minta?"

Deg.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 3 update khusus untuk pembaca yang sudah memberikan Reviewnya... Terima kasih.

Tidak berpanjang lebar, semoga FFnya masih bisa dinikmati ya.

Review again ya...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

Bagian 4

I WANT YOUR MONEY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Deg.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Permintaan Kai yang ingin menyewa jasanya membuatnya kaget dan hampir kehilangan nafas. Namja itu mematung, kakinya seperti dipaku.

"Barapa bayaran yang kau minta?" ulang Kai. Dia maju beberapa langkah, yang semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ti..tidak... Aku tidak bisa." Kyungsoo menjawab, memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar.

"Tidak bisa kenapa? Bukankah kau butuh uang?" Kai berujar, melangkah lagi.

"Ak.. Aku..."

Kyungsoo betul betul tidak bisa menjawab. Rasa kaget memuncak yang melandanya membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Dia betul betul tidak menduga jika Kai akan bertanya seperti itu padanya.

'Ya Tuhan... Aku harus bagaimana...' batin Kyungsoo, tidak bisa memutuskan.

Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo lekat lekat, ekspresi datarnya belum hilang. Dan tanpa berlama lama lagi, namja itu langsung membuka baju kaosnya, tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kini dia telanjang dada, seksi.

Deg.

"Ap..apa yang kau..."

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah siap."

Kai bergerak, memutar tubuhnya, namja itu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Namja itu kemudian fokus lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Berikan servicemu... Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta." kata Kai. Dia mempersempit jaraknya lagi.

Deg.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, antara malu memandangi tubuh setengah telanjang Kai dan juga malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Namja itu berusaha menormalkan dirinya.

"Bi..biarkan aku pulang." gagap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa. Kita sudah sepakat saat ditelefon. Kau sudah sampai disini. Aku menginginkan 'jasamu' Kyungsoo."

"Ta.. Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi. Kau butuh uang, dan aku juga membutuhkan jasamu. Tidak ada yang salah." tukas Kai.

"Tapi... Ki..kita teman. Aku tidak bisa melayani temanku sendiri." Kyungsoo bergumam, masih terbata bata.

"Sekarang bukan lagi. Kita sudah bertransaksi."

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasakan aura horor dan hitam dalam nada suara Kai. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal itu pada namja tersebut.

"Ka..kau berubah Kai." kata Kyungsoo, namja itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak berubah. Aku adalah Kai yang sama. Mungkin hanya sudut pandangku kali ini yang berubah. Aku salah menilaimu Kyungsoo." timpal Kai.

"Kai... Aku... Ahh..."

"Kenapa Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tidak ingin melayaniku? Apa aku kurang tampan untukmu? Apa yang kurang dariku?" tanya Kai, dengan nada datar yang jelas.

"It.. Itu... Aku.. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang kukenal. Kau temanku Kai... Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus bisa. Kau harus profesional... Bukankah uang adalah tujuan pekerjaan dan hidupmu?" Kai seakan menohok Kyungsoo dengan kalimatnya. Dia berulang kali menyebut perihal 'uang' yang menjadi orientasi namja bermata owl dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, matanya berkaca kaca lagi. Kai jelas sangat menyinggungnya.

"Percakapan kita cukup sampai disini. Ayo kita mulai."

Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dia menarik dan mendudukkan namja itu di atas ranjang. Diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak berontak.

"Buka celanaku." perintah Kai. Keras.

Kyungsoo mendongak, dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Namja itu betul betul tidak menduga jika Kai akan memaksanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu... Buka celanaku, sekarang. Berikan service terbaikmu." ulang Kai, membahana. Namja itu memposisikan selangkangannya tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Ak..aku tidak bisa." Kyungsoo menggumam, matanya semakin berkaca kaca.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah kau seorang pelacur? Hah..." bentak Kai. Namja itu bergerak cepat, lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, kemudian menindihnya.

Deg.

"Ak..aku bu..kan pelacur..." isak Kyungsoo, air matanya jatuh.

"Kau pelacur. Pelacur yang rela melakukan apa saja demi uang." tukas Kai, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Posisi Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat intens. Kai menindih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. Wajah dan nafas mereka bertemu. Kedua tangan Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan Kyungsoo, memegangnya.

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo... Tatap aku..." kata Kai, kali ini nada bicaranya melembut.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan isakan. Air mata namja itu terus berlinang, menyisakan sembab dimata indahnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan terisak isak, timbul rasa kasihan dari seorang Kim Jongin alias Kai. Dia tidak bermaksud memaksa dan menghina Kyungsoo. Dia hanya kecewa dengan namja itu. Kecewa karena Kyungsoo rela menjadi seorang PSK namja demi uang semata.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu. Maaf." gumam Kai, tulus.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Aku betul betul tidak menduga jika kau memilih pekerjaan seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." lanjut Kai.

Namja berkulit tan itu mendesah beberapa kali, ditatapnya lagi mata Kyungsoo yang sembab.

"Kau boleh pulang. Aku juga akan memberikanmu uang. Pulanglah." Kai berinisiatif dan memutuskan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Sejak awal dia memang tidak berniat memaksa dan menyakiti namja itu. Dia hanya kecewa.

Kai perlahan beranjak, namun tiba tiba kedua lengan kokohnya dipegang oleh Kyungsoo, secara tidak terduga.

"Kai ah..." gumam Kyungsoo, menahan isakannya.

"Ya?"

"Bo..boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah setelah mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Memeluk? Kau ingin memelukku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, imut.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kai balas mengangguk, setuju.

Kyungsoo tanpa menunda waktu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Kai. Posisinya yang berada dibawah Kai tidak menyulitkannya untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Kai masih tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dengan erat. Pelukan itu dilakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Sesekali dia meraba punggung Kai yang tidak tertutupi benang.

Hening.

Belum ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir masing masing. Mereka berdua larut dalam pelukan lembut dan membuai. Entahlah, mereka terlihat sangat menikmati pelukan itu. Pelukan yang diminta sendiri oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hiks..hiks.. Aku minta maaf Kai ah. Maafkan aku." isak Kyungsoo.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Minta maaf karena aku tidak jujur padamu. Kau..kau sudah peduli padaku. Maafkan aku.. Hiks..hiks..." isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras saja.

"Menangislah, jika itu membuatmu merasa tenang." kata Kai, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dia pernah mendengar jika terapi menangis bisa membuat seseorang tenang.

Dan benar saja, perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menjadi tenang. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia menangis, tapi lebih karena rasa hangat dan nyaman yang dirasakannya saat memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Apa kau sudah tenang?" tanya Kai.

"Ya." angguk Kyungsoo, pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku menindihmu."

"Tidak..tidak... Aku suka seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo cepat, seakan tidak ingin Kai lepas darinya.

"Baiklah."

Kai masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo itu. Namun dia mencoba berpikir positif bahwa Kyungsoo hanya memerlukan seseorang untuk sandaran saja. Yeah, dia bisa menebak jika Kyungsoo tidak punya tempat mengadu selama ini. Pekerjaan sebagai PSK namja tentunya disembunyikan kepada orangtuanya.

Hampir 30 menit lamanya Kyungsoo dan Kai berpelukan dengan posisi yang masih sama, Kai diatas dan Kyungsoo dibawah. Kyungsoo sesekali memegang dan meraba bagian bagian tubuh Kai yang bisa dijangkaunya, bagian yang tentu saja telanjang, mengingat Kai sudah membuka bajunya.

"Hm.. Setelah ini kau bisa pulang ke apartemenmu. Lupakan keinginanku yang tadi, aku tidak akan meminta jasamu." gumam Kai, mengulang kembali pernyataannya.

Kyungsoo menimpali gumaman Kai dengan desahan. Entah mengapa dia tidak ingin pulang. Dia ingin disini, bersama Kai.

"Kai ah.."

"Hm.."

"Apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu lagi padamu?"

"Apa itu? Katakan?"

"Aku ingin... Ini..."

Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan tangannya dan memegang selangkangan Kai yang masih tertutupi celana. Kai awalnya kaget, namun dia membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang namja itu inginkan.

Kyungsoo meremas kejantanan Kai dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih leher Kai dan langsung menciumnya.

"Hmff.. Kai ah..."

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerayangi tubuh Kai. Itu dilakukannya bukan karena paksaan, tapi murni dari hatinya sendiri. Pesona Kai sudah membutakannya. Walau pada awalnya dia malu pada Kai, tapi seiring waktu rasa malunya memudar dan tenggelam. Dia menginginkan Kai.

"Ahh..."

Kai yang sejak tadi pasif dan membiarkan Kyungsoo beraksi sendiri, perlahan mulai aktif. Dia membalas serangan Kyungsoo.

Dan entah siapa yang mulai, bibir mereka berdua berpagutan. Chup. Berciuman. Ciuman yang ditekan dengan sangat kuat.

"Hmmff..."

"Ckmf..."

Bibir dan lidah mereka menyatu. Kecipak saliva yang tertukar mewarnai panasnya ciuman itu. Kyungsoo memegang tengkuk Kai, sedangkan Kai memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Mereka saling lumat tanpa henti.

Hot hot and hot.

Mereka merubah posisi. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, hingga posisi namja kecil itu ada diatas. Pagutan bibir mereka tidak terlepas, walau terlihat nafas mereka mulai tersengal sengal, minta oksigen.

Hingga tidak lama ciuman itu lepas juga. Hosh.. Hosh. Wajah mereka face to face, saling tatap. Lama.

"Kai ah..."

"Kyungsoo ya.."

Kedua insan itu saling menyebut nama, setelah itu langsung mulai beraksi kembali. Kali ini Kai yang berinisiatif mencium leher Kyungsoo, namja itu mencium sekaligus menarik baju kaos Kyungsoo keatas, hingga tangannya leluasa memegang dada putih Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..ouch..."

Kyungsoo juga tidak tinggal diam, dengan kekuatan ala ninja yang tidak pernah dipelajarinya, dia dengan sigap meraba dan memegang ABS seksi Kai yang sudah terbentuk indah. Dia adalah orang pertama yang meraba dibagian itu. Wow. Kyungsoo jadi merinding disko dibuatnya. Dia juga sempat meraba dan memilin nipple seksi Kai. Wow lagi.

Waktu terus berlalu. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya saling raba, saling cium, saling isap dan saling pegang. Mereka sama sekali tidak melangkah lebih jauh alias berhubungan intim. Entahlah, mereka terlihat belum siap melakukannya.

Sampai klimaksanya, mereka berdua berkeringat. AC yang menyala di kamar Kai sama sekali tidak menghilangkan panas dan gairah kedua namja Korea itu. Mereka saling menindih dan memeluk, dengan nafas erengah engah.

"Ahh.. Oh... Kai ah..." desah Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..." balas Kai, juga mendesah.

Mereka diam cukup lama, sambil mengambil tenaga dan menormalkan nafas. Semua kejadian dan adegan tadi berlangsung spontan dan tanpa direncanakan.

Kai membelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah.

"Apa yang tadi itu adalah servicemu?" tanya Kai, dia nampak hati hati, takut jika Kyungsoo tersinggung.

"Bukan Kai ah. Itu bukan serviceku. Aku melakukannya bukan karena uang. Aku melakukannya dari hatiku... Hatiku yang paling dalam, dan sama sekali tidak meminta bayaran." jawab Kyungsoo, lirih. Namja masih sempat memegang sekitar perut Kai, merabanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Kyungsoo." gumam Kai.

"Kau pasti mengerti Kai ah..." Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai, intens. Dia berharap namja itu bisa membaca sorot matanya.

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengerti." geleng Kai, gagal paham.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, kemudian memperbaiki posisinya yang ada disebelah Kai. Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi berbaring, namun sudah tidak saling tindih lagi.

"Aku... Sebenarnya... Aku... Ahh..."

"Kau?"

"Ah, lupakan Kai ah." ucap Kyungsoo, dia batal mengatakan sesuatu yang 'penting'.

Suasana menjadi canggung setelahnya. Kedua namja itu saling diam. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya mereka sempat bersitegang namun pada ujungnya berakhir dengan saling gumul, saling cium dan saling tindih. Benar benar diluar dugaan akan terjadi.

Kai melirik singkat pada Kyungsoo, kemudian lekas beranjak dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya, pelan.

"Kau bisa pulang Kyungsoo... Dan ini, terimalah." kata Kai, seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dari dompetnya, dia menyodorkan uang itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku tidak memberikan service apapun." tolak Kyungsoo.

"Terima. Anggap saja sebagai tanda te..."

"Tidak." potong Kyungsoo, namja itu juga beranjak. Dia duduk disisi lain yang beseberangan dengan Kai.

"Baiklah." Kai menyerah dan tidak memaksa Kyungsoo menerima uangnya.

Diam diam Kyungsoo mengamati isi kamar Kai, dia mencoba mencari sebuah penampakan atau sebuah foto yang dipajang. Foto yang yang mungkin memperlihatkan Kai bersama seorang yeoja. Namun setelah melihat lihat, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan foto Kai bersama seseorang. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kai ah."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu lagi?"

"Minta apa?"

"Aku ingin kau... kau mengantarku pulang." pinta Kyungsoo, dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi, malu.

"Dengan senang hati." angguk Kai. Dia awalnya mengira Kyungsoo ingin dipeluk lagi.

Masih dengan canggung, kedua namja itu beranjak. Mereka merapikan pakaian masing masing. Terutama Kai yang harus memakai bajunya lagi. Kyungsoo terus menundukkan wajah saat melihat Kai berpakaian.

"Ayo."

Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar kamar.

o

o

o

o

Kyungsoo duduk manis disebelah Kai. Mobil yang dikendarai Kai melaju dengan laju lambat. Kecanggungan itu masih terasa disana.

Kai setiap beberapa detik melirik Kyungsoo,

"Jadi ommamu tidak tahu pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kai, dia memberanikan diri membahas lagi mengenai pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku menyembunyikannya dari omma." jawab Kyungsoo, pelan. Dia sebenarnya masih malu, malu karena Kai sudah tahu pekerjaan haramnya itu.

"Ommamu pasti akan kecewa." kata Kai. Sebenarnya dia ingin melanjutkan dengan kalimat 'sama kecewanya denganku'.

"Aku tahu. Tapi... Aku..."

"Sudah terlanjur tercebur dan sulit naik kembali. Begitu?" Kai melanjutkan kata kata Kyungsoo. Ada tekanan dalam suaranya.

Kyungsoo bungkam, namja itu membuang wajahnya kearah kaca mobil. Lagi lagi pernyataan Kai membuatnya sedih.

Tiba tiba ponsel disaku Kyungsoo berdering, namja itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dan ingin mengangkatnya. Namun belum sempat dia melakukan apa apa, Kai sudah mengarahkan tangan dan memencet tombol tolak, dengan cepat.

Tuk.

"Aku tahu itu dari pelangganmu lagi. Abaikanlah." tukas Kai, yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena memencet tombol ponsel orang sembarangan.

"Eh?"

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Kai berujar, seraya menghentikan mendadak mobilnya. Namja itu menarik ponsel Kyungsoo, lalu membuka casing sekaligus membuka baterai ponsel itu.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Kai memberikan lagi ponsel yang sudah non aktif itu pada si empunya.

Kyungsoo melongo', dia menampilkan ekspresi O_O andalannya. Lagi lagi tidak menduga jika Kai melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terprediksi.

'Apa Kai cemburu?' batin Kyungsoo, bertanya tanya dalam hati.

Hening lagi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang itu, mereka lebih banyak saling diam. Tapi baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo nampak sesekali curi curi pandang kearah masing masing. Pandangan mereka kadang bertemu, dan itu membuat mereka tersenyum canggung dan menoleh kearah lain. Entahlah, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang malu malu.

Wuusshh.

Mobil silver Kai terus melaju, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat merayap.

o

o

o

o

Beberapa menit kemudian Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba di apartement mereka. Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di bassement apartement. Dan mereka bersama sama naik ke lantai 4 apartement.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Kai menyewa apartement, padahal namja itu punya rumah mewah dan menjadi tuan rumah disana. Tapi Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat bertanya itu, Kai pasti punya alasan tersendiri.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kamar masing masing. Kyungsoo memasukkan kunci di lubang pintu, seraya berdiam diri alias mematung. Sedangkan Kai sama sekali tidak melakukan apa apa, matanya fokus mengamati Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam kamarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, tangannya memegang gagang pintu, tapi tidak mendorongnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku masuk." timpal Kai, mencoba tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendesah beberapa kali, entah mengapa dia tidak ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Masuk kedalam kamar berarti berpisah dengan Kai. OMG.

Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak tidak. Namja itu menggeleng kasar dan langsung mendorong pintunya terbuka.

"Kyungsoo... Tunggu..." cegah Kai, dia memanggil nama Kyungsoo hampir berteriak.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, seraya menoleh.

"Tidak ada apa apa." jawab Kai, namja tan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ka..kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu."

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, dia membungkuk kepada Kai, lalu tanpa berkata kata lagi namja itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, dengan langkah enggan.

Kai mencoba mencegah Kyungsoo masuk dengan cara mengangkat tangannya, bibirnya nampak bergerak gerak, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelah memejamkan mata dan mendesah beberapa kali, akhirnya Kai meneriakkan sebuah kalimat pamungkas :

"Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 4 update. Mudah2an pembaca tidak bosan dengan ceritanya. Maaf, untuk chap ini tidak ada NC yang eksplisit, hehehee... Harap dimengerti ya.

Sebentar lagi FF ini tamat kok, nggak berpanjang panjang seperti FFku yang lalu lalu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya dichap lalu, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cara update lagi. Dan sepertinya peminat FF ini udah berkurang, hehehee... Tapi nggak apa apa.

Review lagi ya chingu.

Salam cinta

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

Bagian 5

I WANT YOUR MONEY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu."

Deg.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin menutup pintu kamarnya, mendadak mematung, diam. Bukan tanpa sebab, pernyataan alias pengakuan Kai barusan membuatnya shock.

Kai melangkah pelan, dia memegang sisi pintu kamar apartement Kyungsoo, melebarkan pintu itu. Dia memandangi Kyungsoo yang diam ditempat.

"Aku tahu ini aneh dan terlalu cepat... tapi... Aku harus jujur dengan perasaanku. aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo." jelas Kai, semakin memantapkan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo tetap diam, namja bermata owl itu menundukkan wajahnya. Pengakuan cinta Kai yang mendadak dan tidak terduga membuatnya kehilangan kata kata. Dan entah mengapa dahinya langsung berkeringat dingin.

Kai semakin mendekat, namja itu masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa aba aba langsung menutup pintu kamar itu.

Blam.

Kyungsoo yang diam langsung bergerak, mata bulatnya berputar putar, dia memandangi Kai dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan.

"Kai ah... Kau..." Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lagi lagi suaranya tenggelam ditenggorokan.

"Maaf Kyungsoo... Aku tidak akan melakukan macam macam. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua berbicara empat mata saja. Dan yang terpenting... Aku ingin memperjelas jika aku memang menyukaimu." kata Kai, dia memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih bungkam.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku? Kau mau menerima cintaku?" tanya Kai, tidak ingin berbasa basi.

Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata bulat beningnya berkaca kaca.

"Ak..aku tidak bisa Kai ah... Tidak bisa." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai, dia tentu saja kecewa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"AKU... AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN CINTA." jawab Kyungsoo, dia berseru nyaris berteriak tepat didepan wajah tampan Kai.

"Itu jawaban yang bodoh. Aku mencintaimu." Kai mendengus, lalu mengguncang pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." bentak Kyungsoo, dia menepis kasar kedua tangan namja yang baru saja menembaknya.

Kai jelas sangat semakin kecewa. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, hingga menabrak pintu yang tertutup dibelakangnya. Bug.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus jujur dengan hatimu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku juga... Aku tahu itu." Kai berujar. Dia menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Ti..tidak. Kau salah Kai." elak Kyungsoo, dengan tergagap.

"Aku tidak salah. Kau sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kau mencintaiku saat kita selesai berciuman di rumahku. Tapi kau tidak jadi mengatakannya." jelas Kai, dia kembali mengingatkan adegan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ka..kau mengada ada Kai." kembali Kyungsoo mengelak. "Lalu bagimana dengan permintaan memeluk itu? Kau ingin dipeluk olehku."

"It..itu..."

"Kau juga memegang selangkanganku dengan ganas, mencium leher dan bibirku. Itu semua bukti jika kau juga menyukaiku." Kai menerangkan semua bukti otentik bahwa namja bermarga Do dihadapannya itu juga sama cintanya.

"It..itu... Aku... Itu tidak..." untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau masih tidak ingin mengaku?" tanya Kai, namja itu bergerak cepat dan langsung 'mencaplok' bibir tebal kissable Kyungsoo.

Namja tan itu mencium Kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan kepalang. Bibir bentuk lovenya bertemu dengan bibir seksi Kai. Itu adalah ciuman mereka yang kesekian. Chup... Ehm..

Kali ini Kai yang aktif dan agresif. Dia melumat dan menekan bibir Kyungsoo, dalam. Tangan kirinya memegang pipi Kyungsoo. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk diarahkan memegang selangkangannya. Dia akan membuat Kyungsoo mengaku bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintainya. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan melakukan adegan yang seperti saat ini terjadi.

"Ahh..hmmf...ohh..."

Kyungsoo dan Kai mendesah disela sela ciuman panas dan ganas itu. Kyungsoo harus jujur bahwa dia menyukai ciuman Kai, menyukai bibir Kai, menyukai tubuh Kai, menyukai semuanya. Dan apa itu pertanda jika dia memang jatuh cinta pada Kai?

Sedangkan Kai memang sejak awal sudah merasakan 'sesuatu' kepada namja bermata indah itu. Sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kalinya didepan kamar apartement masing masing, sejak itulah Kai selalu ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia suka gaya dan tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya unik dan beda. Dia suka mata Kyungsoo yang cengo' jika sedang gugup, dia suka suara Kyungsoo yang menurutnya merdu. Dia suka semuanya. Dan yang paling utama dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Cinta pertamanya.

"Ka..Kai ah..ahh..."

Kyungsoo mendesah berkali kali. Ponselnya yang masih aktif berbunyi dengan deringan, salah seorang pelanggan barunya menelfon, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Kehangatan dan kegairahan bersama Kai membuatnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit melumat dan menyesap bibir Kyungsoo, perlahan Kai melepaskan bibirnya. Nafasnya tersengal sengal.

"Katakan jika kau cinta padaku..." ucap Kai, nafasnya menyapu wajah merah Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Ak..aku.."

"Katakan jika kau mencintai dan menginginkanku? Katakan..." ulang Kai.

Kyungsoo semakin 


	6. Chapter 6

Bagian 6

I WANT YOUR MONEY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love),  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

A.N : Maaf, chap yang lalu sepertinya kepotong, bukan pendek. Aku tahunya dari review yang mengatakan jika FFku sangat pendek dan seperti kepotong. aku mencoba buka di ponsel teman, dan ternyata memang kepotong. Jadi untuk chap ini aku akan memasukkan lagi bagian yang kepotong itu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O...O

"Katakan jika kau cinta padaku..." ucap Kai, nafasnya menyapu wajah merah Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Ak..aku.."

"Katakan jika kau mencintai dan menginginkanku? Katakan..." ulang Kai.

Kyungsoo semakin menegang, lidahnya kelu, suaranya tercekat. Namja imut itu menundukkan wajahnya yang merah.

Kai tidak patah semangat, dia akan terus berusaha membuat Kyungsoo mengaku. Namja itu memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo, mendongakkannya. Wajah mereka kini face to face dengan jarak beberapa centi saja, sangat dekat.

Dan...

Chuppp.

Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, kali ini dia menekannya sangat dalam. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama 10 detik saja, lalu Kai melepaskannya.

"Aku menciummu lagi, dan kau tidak marah. Reaksi tubuhmu mengisyaratkan jika kau memang menyukaiku." gumam Kai, nafasnya menyapu hangat wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bungkam.

"Baiklah." angguk Kai, namja berkulit tan itu tanpa pemberitahuan langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ala bridal style.

Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo dan menidurkan namja itu diatas ranjang.

"Ap..apa yang..." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi gagal.

Kai tanpa berkata apa apa, langsung menanggalkan pakaiannya tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Dia melakukannya dengan gerakan lambat. Bajunya kini sudah terbuka lagi, menampakkan ABS seksinya. Perlahan dia mulai memegang ikat pingganggnya, membuka dan melemparkannya acak. Setelah itu menarik celananya turun, melepaskannya. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah boxer sempit berwarna hitam dengan corak bintik bintik.

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan itu mendadak menelan ludahnya kasar, matanya membulat dengan ekspresi O_O dia sama sekali tidak menunduk atau membuang wajah. Ada suatu kekuatan entah dari mana yang membuatnya tetap 'memelototi' aksi menanggalkan pakaian ala Kai.

Kai tersenyum, dia tahu jika Kyungsoo menyukai aksinya barusan. Perlahan tapi pasti, namja tampan itu naik keatas ranjang, dia memposisikan diri tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Kedua tangan kokohnya berada disisi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo, wajahnya didekatkan, sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melakukannya?" tanya Kai, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Me..melakukan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, gugup tingkat dewa.

"Kau pasti paham maksudku. Melakukan sesuatu yang sering kau lakukan dengan pelangganmu." jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo tentu saja, paham. Tapi namja itu belum yakin jika Kai benar benar ingin melakukannya.

"Aku sudah siap Kyungsoo. Aku akan memberikan ragaku untukmu. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja padaku. Aku tahu kau menginginkanku Kyungsoo." lanjut Kai.

"Ak..aku..."

"Aku ingin kita melakukan seks Kyungsoo. Sama seperti pelanggan pelangganmu." ucap Kai, ada nada tidak suka saat Kai mengucapkan kata pelanggan.

"Ak..aku tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan pelangganku." sontak Kyungsoo melayangkan pembelaan. Dia tidak ingin Kai menganggapnya sebagai pelacur murahan.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sama sekali belum pernah dimasuki oleh pelanggan pelanggannya yang kesemuanya pria atau namja. Kyungsoo punya trik khusus agar pelanggannya terpuaskan tanpa adanya adegan seks. Dia selalu memulai dengan merangsang dan melakukan handjob dan blowjob atau oral. Hingga akhirnya pelanggan itu mengeluarkan spermanya dan langsung lemas. Rata rata memang dikeluarkan dalam mulut kecil Kyungsoo. Saat pelanggan sudah lemas, Kyungsoo dengan cepat meminta bayaran, dan langsung pergi.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan pelangganmu?" tanya Kai, nyaris tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dengan wajah masih memerah, karena wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Ada rasa hangat dan lega yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Dia memang sejak awal berharap Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan pelanggan pelanggannya. Dan harapannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Jadi... Apa kau ingin melakukannya denganku?" tanya Kai seraya memajukan wajahnya sedikit.

Glek. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya... Kau menginginkanku." ulang Kai, entah berapa kali kalimat itu terucap dari bibir seksinya.

Dan lagi lagi Kyungsoo tidak memberikan tanggapan, namja bersenyum love itu akan selalu bungkam jika Kai bertanya kearah sana.

Hening, sunyi. Hanya suara nafas mereka saja yang terdengar. Kai nampak berpikir, dia mungkin saja gagal membuat Kyungsoo mengaku.

Setelah sekian menit berjibaku dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Kai bergerak pelan, bukan bergerak mencium atau menggumul Kyungsoo. Tapi bergerak menjauh dari posisi dan wajah namja tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan pergi." kata Kai, disertai desahan halus. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti 'pemerkosa' tampan di mata Kyungsoo.

Kai turun dari ranjang, hendak memakai bajunya. Dan tiba tiba saja pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang, dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ja..jangan pergi. Ak..aku..aku menginginkanmu Kai ah." ucap Kyungsoo, terbata bata, namun cukup jelas maksudnya.

Kai menoleh pelan, memandangi tangannya yang dipegang, dan fokus menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang agak sayu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kai ah." terang Kyungsoo, akhirnya namja itu juga mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Kyungsoo bergetar setelah mengaku.

Kai diam sejenak, lalu berujar.

"Katamu kau tidak percaya cinta." gumam Kai, dia memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ak..aku memang awalnya ti..tidak percaya cinta. Menurutku cinta itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya nafsu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, termasuk kepada semua pelangganku..." Kyungsoo menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, sambil mengambil nafas dalam.

"...aku hanya mengejar uang dari pelangganku. Aku tidak mencari cinta dan kesenangan. Aku mencari uang... aku ingin punya banyak uang tanpa kerja keras..."

"...tapi, sejak kehadiranmu... Aku merasa bahwa cinta itu memang ada. Aku selalu gugup jika didekatmu, dadaku berdebar, reaksi tubuhku menjadi lain. Semua rasa itu terjadi karena kau Kai ah..."

"...dan aku sekarang yakin bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta padamu." Kyungsoo mengakhiri penuturannya, dia menarik nafas berkali kali.

Kai mendengar penuturan, curhatan, sekaligus pengakuan cinta Kyungsoo tanpa menyela, ada senyuman kecil dari sudut bibirnya, namun tidak diperlihatkan kepada namja bermarga Do itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku... Pengakuanmu terlambat Kyungsoo." tukas Kai, seraya menggoyang kasar tangannya yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

Terasa dihujam belati, itu yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo. Mendadak matanya berkaca kaca, Kai marah.

"Kai ah..."

"Pengakuanmu terlambat. Aku tetap akan pergi. Selamat tinggal." Kai berseru, lalu menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu memungut bajunya yang tegeletak dilantai, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

Lalu...

Bugh.

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan super ala gadis desa yang ditinggalkan pangeran tampan Menubruk tubuh Kai dari belakang, dia memeluk Kai secara mendadak, pelukan erat dan kuat.

"Hiks..hiks.. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo, semakin memperkuat pelukannya.

Kai diam, namja itu sebenarnya merasa kesakitan akibat pelukan Kyungsoo. Namja itu memeluknya keras sekali, seperti mengikat.

"Lepaskan aku Kyungsoo." bentak Kai.

"Ti..tidak..." jawab Kyungsoo, masih terisak pilu.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku... Karena aku ingin kau memelukkan dari depan." gumam Kai, seraya menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tampan.

Deg.

"Eh? Ka..kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo, gagap.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu. Sekalipun jika kau mengambil nyawaku, aku tidak akan marah." jawab Kai, sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo mendadak menghangat, air matanya tumpah, namun itu adalah air mata bahagia. Dia gembira sekaligus terharu. Kai sama sekali tidak marah padanya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengendurkan pelukannya, tangan kecilnya bergerak pelan dan meraba dada bidang Kai, merasakan bagaimana keras dan seksinya dada itu. Tangan yang lainnya bergerilya kebagian ABS Kai, enam kotak kotak itu membuatnya merinding disko. Ahh.

Si namja tan membiarkan Kyungsoo meraba dan memegang bagian tubuhnya, sesekali dia mendesah kecil karena geli. Seperti kata katanya sebelumnya, dia akan memberikan dirinya untuk diapa-apakan oleh Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Aku menginginkanmu Kai ah, sangat menginginkanmu..." ulang Kyungsoo, dia menciumi leher kokoh Kai, dan juga menjilatnya.

"Ahhh..." Kai mendesah tertahan. Kyungsoo betul betul membuatnya kegelian, geli tapi enak.

Seperti yang terlihat, Kyungsoo seakan kerasukan malaikat cinta yang militan. Namja cute itu meraba dan menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh telanjang Kai yang bisa dijangkaunya. Dia tidak peduli lagi jika dianggap pelacur atau namja jalang. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah menikmati tubuh seorang Kim Kai, dan yang paling diinginkannya adalah melakukan seks dengan namja tampan itu.

"Kita lakukan sekarang Kai ah... Aku sudah siap." gumam Kyungsoo, seperti mendesah, ahh.

"Apa kau mabuk lagi?" tanya Kai, mengingat kejadian saat menemukan Kyungsoo mabuk di depan sebuah Bar.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku serius... Aku menginginkanmu." jawab Kyungsoo, kedua tangan kecilnya tidak berhenti meraba dan merasakan pahatan yang maha kuasa di tubuh Kai.

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu... Jika kau meneriakkan bahwa kau mencintaiku." ucap si namja tan, seraya tersenyum kecil. Namun senyuman itu tidak diperlihatkannya pada si namja bermata bulat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, lalu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai ah." seru Kyungsoo, cetar.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu Kai ah... Aku menyukaimu." ulang Kyungsoo, menambah kalimatnya.

"Aku belum mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintai dan menyukaimu Kai ah... Aku menginginkanmu... Masuki aku. Aku ingin berhubungan seks denganmu." Kyungsoo berteriak keras, nafasnya sampai tersengal sengal.

"Aku baru mendengarnya. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo." timpal Kai, tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo sebanyak beberapa kali.

Posisi mereka berdua ada didepan pintu kamar yang dikunci. Kai membalik tubuhnya, yang membuat Kyungsoo harus menghentikan sejenak aksi meraba rabanya.

"Jadi kau siap?" tanya Kai.

"Sangat siap Kai ah." jawab Kyungsoo, mendesah.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya keatas ranjang. Namja bermarga Kim itu mulai melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo satu persatu, hingga membuat Kyungsoo bugil. Dia terkesima melihat tubuh putih Kyungsoo yang sangat berbeda dengan warna kulitnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya sayu. Dia sangat mengharapkan Kai lekas 'menggarapnya'. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kau terlalu lama Kai ah." tukas Kyungsoo, seraya bergerak super ala wonder woman. Dia mendorong dada Kai, yang membuat namja tan itu terjengkang disisi lain ranjang.

Kyungsoo seperti orang kerasukan cabe mulai menarik celana boxer Kai, menariknya dengan kasar. Hingga terpampang nyatalah kejantanan alias penis seorang Kim Kai. Penis yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

Jreeng.

Glek. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Kepunyaan Kai merupakan salah satu yang 'terbesar' yang pernah dilihatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin buang buang waktu, pemuda itu dengan sigap memegang dan mengocok penis itu. Mengocoknya dengan ritme cepat.

"Ahhh." Kai mendesah nikmat. Tidak menduga jika Kyungsoo mendadak binal seperti itu.

Kocok, kocok, seperti arisan.

Setelah puas mengocok, penis jumbo itu lalu dimasukkannya kedalam mulut. Penuh. Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar penis Kai masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut kecilnya, namun itu sepertinya sulit. Kejantanan milik Kai memang super.

Sluurp. Slurp.

Bunyi tidak jelas terdengar dari aksi menjilat dan mengisap penis Kai. Kyungsoo menunjukkan teknik mengisap tingkat tinggi yang membuat si pemilik penis menggelinjang keenakan. Sluurrp.

"Ahhh... Kyung... Aku..aku mau keluar." desah Kai, dahinya berkeringat seksi.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi oral seksnya, dia mendongakkan wajah imutnya yang memerah dan penuh birahi.

"Jangan keluarkan dulu... Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya di holeku." sahut Kyungsoo, seraya bergerak dan menaiki tubuh Kai, tepat diselangkangan.

Kyungsoo ingin melakukan seks dengan posisi Kai dibawah dan dirinya diatas, on the top.

"Hei... Apa kau benar benar tidak mabuk?" Kai bertanya, dia masih kurang percaya dengan gaya Kyungsoo yang mendadak binal dan cabe.

"Aku memang mabuk. Mabuk karena kau Kai ah. Masuki aku... Tusuk aku, sampai kau puas." jawab Kyungsoo, mendesah desah seperti penari erotis bertarif murah.

Kai memberikan senyuman tampannya. Dia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo 'berbuat apa saja' padanya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berbuat semaunya, membiarkan Kyungsoo memilikinya. Selamanya.

Hawa panas dan bergairah mewarnai kamar apartement milik Kyungsoo. Si pemilik kamar alias Kyungsoo sudah siap lahir batin untuk melakukan seks bersama Kai. Namja itu menarik nafas beberapa kali, sebentar lagi akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kejantanan seorang Kai mengaduk aduk lubangnya.

Tidak ingin membuang buang waktu, Kyungsoo dengan gerakan seksi memegang penis yang gagal orgasme tadi, dia mengarahkan penis itu untuk masuk kedalam holenya.

Gesek, arahkan, dorong.

Lalu..

Bleesh.

Hanya dengan beberapa kali hentakan dan dorongan, penis besar Kai berhasil masuk dan bersarang didalam hole Kyungsoo.

"Arghh... Ahhh..." Kyungsoo menjerit sejadi jadinya, matanya terpejam dengan mulut membuka. Holenya perih dan sakit.

"Ahh.. Kau..kau tidak apa apa Kyungsoo.. Ahh?" tanya Kai, dia merasakan kenikmatan saat penisnya dijepit sempit.

"Ak..aku tidak apa apa. Ahh... Aku berhasil...ahh.." racau Kyungsoo.

"Berhasil apa? Ahh.."

"Berhasil men..mendapatkan penismu yang besar." jawab Kyungsoo, vulgar tingkat setan. Namja imut itu menghentakkan tubuhnya, bergerak cepat, agar penis milik Kai semakin menghujam dalam.

"Ahhh... Ini nikmat." Kyungsoo menggelinjang, keringat membasahi dahi lebarnya.

"Oh..ahh... Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai, seraya memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, menyelaraskan ritme yang dipimpin oleh Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Tentu saja.. Ahh... Kau sangat tampan Kai ah. Aku mencintaimu." desah Kyungsoo, namja tersebut memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih bibir milik Kai.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berciuman lagi. Dengan penis dan hole menghujam dibagian bawah. Paduan nikmat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ahh...mmff...oh...Kai ahhh..."

"Kyungsoo ya...ahhh...ouch...mm.."

Dua anak manusia yang sudah menyatakan perasaan itu larut dalam seks perdana mereka. Kyungsoo akhirnya terjebol ditangan seorang Kai, namja kaya dan baik hati. Lagi lagi terdengar deringan ponsel punya Kyungsoo yang menampilkan nomor baru, itu adalah panggilan pelanggan Kyungsoo yang lain, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat dan mengubrisnya. Si pemilik ponsel asyik dengan adegan seksnya, asyik dengan bibir seksi Kai, asyik dengan penis besar Kai, asyik dengan tubuh berABS Kai, intinya asyik dan nikmat. Yuhuuu, yes.

Setelah puas berciuman dahsyat, Kyungsoo melepaskan pagutannya. Dia kini beralih menciumi leher dan dada Kai, mencium sambil mendesah dan berteriak keenakan. Ahh. Lidahnya menyapu setiap inci tubuh Kai yang bisa diraihnya. Tubuh Kai yang berkeringat seksi semakin menambah sensasi disana. Wuiih.

"Yeahh...aohh... Aku milikmu Kai ahh..." racau Kyungsoo, disela sela sedotannya.

"Aku juga milikmu baby." balas Kai.

Tidak lama, Kai mulai merasakan kedutan hebat di penisnya. Namja itu kemudian bergerak dan bangun, dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, seraya melebarkan paha mulus namja bermarga Do itu.

Kai mengocok penisnya, dan langsung kembali menjebol hole Kyungsoo. Bleesh. Masuk lagi, tanpa permisi.

"Aughh. Ahhh..." Kyungsoo lagi lagi menjerit nikmat. Wajah sayunya berpadu dengan ekspresi 'sange'. Penis milik Kai betul betul membuatnya gila.

Kali ini Kai yang memegang kendali. Namja itu menggenjot penisnya keluar masuk dengan hantaman keras. Dia akan membuat Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan seks yang mereka lakukan. Dia harus memuaskan Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya yang benar benar jantan.

Plok plok plok. Ahhh.

"Ouchh.. Ahhh...ohh..."

"Yeah...uh...oh...ahh.." berbagai kombinasi racauan dan desahan terdengar bersahut sahutan. Perabot yang ada di kamar apartement Kyungsoo itu menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang mengarungi lautan birahi.

Kai secara jantan memaju mundurkan 'pisangnya' yang berurat seksi, benda tidak bertulang itu menghujam dan menusuk hole Kyungsoo dalam, sangat dalam.

"Ahhh...ouch... faster Kai ah.. Yeah." Kyungsoo terguncang kasar, hantaman Kai benar benar membuatnya seperti terbang. Dia mencengkram sprei ranjangnya yang sudah acak acakan.

"Ohhh...ah..." Kai membalasnya dengan tubrukan dahsyat. Penisnya benar benar tenggelam seluruhnya, timbul tenggelam dengan ritme sangat cepat. Very fast.

Plok plok plok. Menghujam dalam.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, dia memberikan tanda agar Kai menciumnya lagi. Kai paham, dan langsung melayangkan bibir seksinya, menciumi Kyungsoo sambil tetap melakukan seks.

Kedua pemuda Korea Selatan itu saling lumat, saliva mereka untuk kesekian kalinya tertukar. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat. Seandainya saja mereka ikut perlombaan seks, maka mereka berdua pantas masuk nominasi sebagai 'pasangan terpanas tahun ini'.

Hampir sejam lamanya durasi Kyungsoo dan Kai mengarungi samudra cinta yang memabukkan. Kai sudah merasakan jika cairan kelakiannya sebentar lagi akan keluar. Namja tampan itu semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"Argh.. Ahhh...oh... Yeah... Kai ah... Ohh..."

"Kyungsoo ahh... Aku keluarrr..." erang Kai, melolong keras.

Tepat saat itu, Kai menumpahkan spermanya didalam hole milik Kyungsoo. Cairan itu meluber banyak, kental dan lengket.

"Oshh...ah.." Kai ambruk, tepat didada Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah, senyuman sayu menghiasi wajah imutnya. Dia menerima tubuh berkeringat Kai, memeluknya erat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama." guman Kai, dia berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Ini sudah..ahh..lama Kai ah, hampir sejam. Aku puas." jawab Kyungsoo, seraya mengusap punggung berkeringat namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku mencintaimu Kai ah..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya."

Lelah dan puas. Itulah yang dirasakan kedua namja itu. Mereka berpelukan mesra diatas ranjang. Kai belum mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Kyungsoo, dia membiarkan kejantanannya itu melemas dan keluar sendiri.

Tidak terduga, Kai dan Kyungsoo pada akhirnya berakhir diatas ranjang. Bukan bermain domino, monopoli atau ular tangga disana, tapi berhubungan seks. Seks yang menyatukan tubuh mereka, sekaligus seks yang menyatukan cinta mereka.

Melelahkan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"...love me right..." ponsel Kyungsoo berdering kencang. Namja itu memiliki tiga ponsel, dimana dua ponsel lainnya sudah dinonaktifkan oleh Kai dengan cara membuka casing dan baterainya. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo dihubungi oleh pelanggannya.

Kai menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia dan Kyungsoo tertidur lena dalam keadaan bugil. Tidur memang adalah salah satu pilihan untuk memulihkan tenaga pasca seks.

'Ah, omma Kyungsoo menelfon.' batin Kai, setelah melihat kata 'omma' dilayar ponsel Kyungsoo.

Awalnya, namja itu ragu mengangkatnya, namun setelah menggoyang pelan tubuh Kyungsoo agar bangun dan Kyungsoo tidak bangun bangun, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo." jawab Kai.

"Halo Kyungsoo sayang. Apa omma mengganggumu?" ibu Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada cepat.

"Maaf ahjumma. Aku bukan Kyungsoo, tapi teman Kyungsoo." jelas Kai, melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo yang lena.

"Ohh, Kyungsoo mana?"

"Ehh, Kyungsoo sedang...sedang tidur ahjumma." jawab Kai, tidak bohong.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak kerja?"

"Hari ini Kyungsoo diberikan libur sehari ahjumma. Karena dia sudah rajin dan bekerja keras." Kai menjawab lagi. Sebenarnya dia ingin menambahkan 'bekerja keras bersamaku...sangat keras'.

"Syukurlah jika Kyungsoo diberikan libur oleh bossnya di cafe. Aku takut anakku itu sakit jika bekerja terlalu keras." ada kelegaan dari kalimat ibu Kyungsoo itu.

'Oh, jadi Kyungsoo mengaku pada ommanya jika dia bekerja di cafe.' batin Kai, mengangguk angguk paham.

"Ahjumma tenang saja. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Mulai besok dia akan menjadi sekretaris pribadi disuatu perusahaan aksesoris ternama di kota ini. Pekerjaannya tidak berat dan menguras tenaga." kata Kai, dia sangat bersemangat menyampaikan kabar gembira itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali belum memberitahukan kabar ini."

"Mungkin Kyungsoo masih sedikit sibuk, dia harus mengurus surat pengunduran dirinya di cafe. Ahjumma tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan baik baik saja disini."

Percakapan hangat terus terjadi antara Kai dan ibu Kyungsoo. Namja itu dengan mudah berhasil menentramkan hati ibu Kyungsoo dikarenakan Kyungsoo belum pernah sama sekali kembali ke kampung halaman di daerah Goyang. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, percakapan itu berakhir.

Kai kembali meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo disamping si empunya.

"Kyungsoo ya... Pekerjaan lamamu hanya tinggal masa lalu, kau akan hidup denganku." gumam Kai, seraya merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Apa? Ak..aku terkena HIV?" pekik Kyungsoo, namja itu menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Ya. Anda positif HIV." jawab dokter paruh baya. Tempat dimana Kyungsoo memeriksakan dirinya.

Kai yang ada disamping Kyungsoo, kaget bukan kepalang. Namja itu hampir jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"Apa? Kau terkena HIV?" geleng Kai, dia mendadak berdiri.

"Ak..aku... Ini..." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan, tapi suaranya tercekat. Dia juga berdiri.

"Katamu kau tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan para pelangganmu. Kenapa kau bisa positif HIV? Kenapa?" teriak Kai, wajahnya merah padam, emosi jiwa.

"Ak..aku memang tidak pernah melakukan seks langsung dengan pelangganku." Kyungsoo membela dirinya, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Maaf. Virus HIV itu masuk melalui mulut anda. Anda mungkin sering melakukan oral kepada banyak orang. Anda terinfeksi." si dokter tiba tiba menyela, dia menjelaskan faktor resiko yang diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar, air matanya tumpah. Bibir tebalnya bergetar hebat. Dia seakan tidak percaya dengan penjelasan dokter.

"Kai ah..."

"Menjauh dariku Kyungsoo. Kau terlular... Menjauh dariku." seru Kai secara mendadak, namja itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kai ah... Katamu kau tidak akan me..."

"Pergi... Pergi... Kita putus... Pergi dari hidupku... Pergi..."

o

o

o

o

"TIDAAKKKK." Kyungsoo menjerit keras, namja itu membuka matanya. Nafasnya tersengal sengal.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai, sejak tadi namja tampan itu setia disamping Kyungsoo. Masih diatas ranjang.

"Akk..aku... Kai ah..." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Kai, sambil terisak isak keras. Dahinya dipenuhi bulir bulir keringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa? Katakan."

"Aku bermimpi... Mimpi buruk, sangat buruk... Hiks hiks..." isak Kyungsoo, mengeratkan pelukannya. Ternyata hanya mimpi.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur. Tenanglah..." Kai mengusap lembut punggung dan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.. Tapi..."

"Tenanglah."

"Kai ah... Aku..aku.. Ingin bertanya se..sesuatu padamu." Kyungsoo berusaha mendapatkan suaranya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Ba..bagaimana seandainya aku...aku terkena HIV?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya tentang mimpi buruknya.

"HIV?"

"Ya..HIV? Bagaimana jika aku terkena penyakit itu? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kyungsoo semakin terisak isak, matanya sembab.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang kusayangi. Kau harus tahu jika aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku sudah tahu pekerjaanmu. Aku juga tahu resiko penyakit yang kau sebutkan itu. Jika memang kau terkena penyakit itu, aku akan membawamu berobat keluar negeri. Sampai kau sembuh. Tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja." jawab Kai, tanpa adanya jeda. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo tulus.

Hangat dan lega, itu yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo atas jawaban kekasihnya itu. Kali ini yang keluar adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Tapi Kai ah... Aku masih takut, bagaimana jika pe..."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan mendampingimu. aku akan selalu ada. Kau harus tenang." ucap Kai, yang terus memberikan kehangat dan ketenangan untuk Kyungsoo.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo jadi tenang. Hanya isakan kecilnya yang sesekali terdengar. Dia bahagia karena mendapatkan seorang namja seperti Kai, namja tampan dan baik hati yang tulus mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Aku ingin kau janji sesuatu padaku Kyungsoo... Berjanjilah." kata Kai kemudian.

"Janji apa?"

"Kau harus janji meninggalkan pekerjaan harammu itu. Kau harus janji tidak akan melalukannya lagi... Masalah uang, kau tenang saja. Aku akan menghidupimu, juga keluargamu di kampung. Berjanjilah padaku." Kai penuh harap.

"Aku berjanji Kai ah... Aku akan meninggalkan pekerjaan itu. Masalah uang, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. aku bisa menjadi koki atau karyawan supermarket, tidak masalah dengan gaji perbulannya yang tidak seberapa. Aku janji Kai ah... Aku janji." tegas Kyungsoo, memantapkan diri.

"Tapi... Bukankah uang adalah tujuan hi..."

"Bukan lagi Kai ah... Aku tidak menginginkan uang lagi, tapi aku menginginkanmu... Hanya kau." potong Kyungsoo, dia meralat ucapannya. 'Bukan I want your money, tapi I want your Kai'.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo ya. Aku yakin jika kau mau melakukan itu. Karena kau memang namja yang baik. Namja yang pantas dicintai dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan." Kai sumringah, sangat bahagia.

"Sama sama Kai ah, kau sudah merubahku. Kehadiranmu dalam hidupku membuatku sadar akan adanya cinta sejati. Cinta sejatiku adalah kau... Hanya Kau." ungkap Kyungsoo, seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah mereka kini saling berhadap hadapan, dengan jarak sangat dekat. Kai memberikan senyuman yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo luluh dan merona merah.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku... Kita tinggal bersama dirumahku. Kau mau kan?" tanya Kai. Permintaan inilah yang sudah sejak lama ingin disampaikannya kepada namja bermata burung hantu itu.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung memberikan jawabannya, namja itu menarik nafas pelan, menghembuskannya. Lalu tersenyum bentuk hati.

"Aku mau. Sangat mau... aku ingin selalu bersamamu, selamanya." jawab Kyungsoo, rasa bahagianya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata kata.

"Terima kasih." gumam Kai, lega sekaligus senang. Keinginannya terkabul dengan sangat cepat, nyaris tanpa hambatan. Senyuman tampan terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Sampai detik setelahnya, wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Mereka tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak saling berpagut. Chup. Kyungsoo dan Kai berciuman lagi, ciuman kesekian yang mereka lakukan. Kali ini ciuman itu dilakukan dengan sangat lembut dan tidak tergesa gesa. Soft kiss.

o

o

o

o

Besoknya, Kyungsoo bersama Kai menuju kesebuah klinik kesehatan privat. Kyungsoo memeriksakan dirinya dan menjalani serangkaian tes. Dan hasilnya namja itu negatif HIV ataupun penyakit lain yang sejenis. Kyungsoo tentu saja senang bukan main, dia tidak terkena penyakit apapun yang berhubungan dengan kelamin. Namja bersuara indah itu berjanji dalam hati akan setia kepada satu pasangan saja, yaitu Kai. Only Kai.

Dihari yang sama, Kai memboyong Kyungsoo ke rumahnya yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Mereka berhenti menyewa kamar apartement dan tidak akan menyewa tempat apapun lagi. Kai akhirnya kembali ke dunia bisnis yang seminggu ini ditinggalkannya.

Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi Kai. Kai juga menjelaskan jika namanya sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongin, pewaris perusahaan aksesoris terkemuka di kota Seoul. Kai sendirilah yang kini menahkodai perusahaan maju itu.

Kyungsoo bisa belajar cepat dalam pekerjaannya walau hanya tamat SMA, tentu saja Kai yang mengajarinya. Sebenarnya Kai tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo bekerja, cukup namja itu dirumah saja. Tapi Kyungsoo kekeuh ingin bekerja, dan tidak ingin berleha leha di kamar alias bersenang senang saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kai sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan status Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya. Dia dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk merahasiakan dulu hubungan mereka hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Hubungan yang mereka jalani sekarang memang sulit jika diketahui publik, tapi yang pasti mereka bahagia dengan pilihan itu.

Ada dua tempat yang sering membuat waktu seorang Do Kyungsoo habis, yaitu dibelakang meja dan diatas ranjang. Dibelakang meja untuk tugasnya sebagai sekretaris pribadi Kai dan diatas ranjang tempatnya untuk bergumul alias melakukan seks bersama Kai. Amazing.

"Terima kasih Kai ah, kau mau menerimaku dan juga masa laluku. Aku mencintaimu." -Kyungsoo-

"Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu Kyungsoo ya, sampai akhir hayatku." -Kai-

I want your Kai, not money.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter pamungkas update. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang bagus. Jika pembaca semua bisa membaca author note ini, berarti FF ini tidak kepotong. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf mengenai terpotongnya FF ini dichap lalu, aku juga tidak tahu sebabnya apa. Aku jelas tidak enak dengan pembaca semua... Sekali lagi maaf.

Sampai jumpa di FF lainnya ya, aku masih punya satu FF untuk diselesaikan. Reviewnya lagi ya, ingin tahu kesannya selama membaca dan mengikuti FF singkat ini. Review kalianlah yang membuat FF ini lanjut terus hingga end. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
